


Green Eyes

by rachipoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Breaking Up & Making Up, Children, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, POV Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Smut, This is so cliche I'm sorry, Tiny bit of Angst, Weddings, humor I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the Reader meet at a party in college. It's basically love at first sight. Their relationship has it's ups and downs throughout the story. Will they make it to the end or will something get in the way?</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A super cliche but cute love story involving our favorite Supernatural characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much writing this for my own amusement. I really wanted to write out a relationship with Dean, because Dean. I was feeling a love story, so here we go. I hope you can find some joy in this cheesy fic! :)

Jo pulls your arm, dragging you through a group of college students in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. You find yourself rolling your eyes for the third time that night. You can't believe Jo forced you to come. She goes to parties all the time. You, however, prefer to stay in with a few close friends. Tonight, Jo didn't really give you a choice. Her coaxing included a  _very_ loud air horn being blown in your shared apartment. You roll your eyes again at the memory. You're pulled through the middle of yet another group of people. You apologize before you're rushed away. 

"Jo! Where exactly are we going?" You ask, speaking loudly over the music.

"To see Cas!" She replies, turning to glance over her shoulder at you.

She finally stops her speed-walking and releases your wrist. You move to stand  beside her just in time to see Castiel Novak jogging toward you, grinning from ear to ear. He hugs both of you. You hug back and you feel a grin spreading across your face. You can never be upset when Cas is around, it's like he brings the grace of an angel with him everywhere he goes. 

"Jo, Y/N!" Cas yells happily. You can tell he's already a little tipsy. "I'm so glad you girls are here!"

"Yeah, well, I had to force this one to leave the apartment." Jo says, hooking a thumb to point at you. "I knew my air horn would come in handy more often than you'd think" She says. Cas nods in agreement. You roll your eyes.

"We'll make sure you have a good time tonight!" Cas says, looking at you. He takes your hand and leads you to the kitchen where the counters are full, covered in various bottles of alcohol. "Drinks?" Cas asks. Jo takes a beer and you decide on a whiskey and coke. 

The three of you stand around and talk for a while, until Cas looks over your shoulder and waves at someone to come over. You turn around to see who Cas is waving at and you smack face-first into a firm chest. Strong hands grip your shoulders to steady you. You rub your sore nose and look up into striking green eyes.  


"Sorry!" You hear a gruff voice shout. You open your mouth to speak but all you can do is keep staring into those eyes like an idiot. 

You're still turned around before you realize there's nobody in front of you anymore. You hear Jo saying your name from behind you. You spin around on your heel to see three concerned faces, three sets of eyes looking at you. Cas' blue, Jo's brown, and...Green Eyes. 

"Hellooooo? Are you okay?" Jo asks you. 

 You're suddenly all too aware of what a moron you're being. "Um, yeah. I'm, uh, I'm fine." You stutter.

"Sorry about running into you there." Green Eyes says. His voice is deep and gravelly, yet somehow smooth and sweet as honey. 

You wave your hand in an 'It's okay' motion. Green Eyes smiles and your stomach flutters. You smile slightly back at him. Jo clears her throat and you both look at her.

"So," she says "Y/N, this is Dean. Dean, this is Y/N." 

Green Eyes-Dean-sticks out his hand, saying "Dean Winchester, nice to meet you." You shake his hand and he smiles wide. You grin back, then look away, dropping his hand.

"I'm gonna go get another drink!" Cas sing-songs. He steers Jo away with him. 

They both begin to walk away and you look at them with wide eyes. They leave anyway. You look back at Dean to find that he's staring right at you. You feel a blush creep up your neck and he smirks. 

"So, uh, how do you know Jo and Cas?" You ask, not meeting his eyes.

"I've known Jo since we were kids. Her mom and dad are like parents to me. I met Cas in one of my classes." Dean answers. "What about you?"

"I met Jo in high school, we've been best friends ever since. I met Cas through her." You answer, chancing a look at his face. He's still looking at you.

"I've never seen you around." He says.

"Yeah, I go to a different college." You say. "Jo's never mentioned you before. You didn't go to our high school did you?" You ask, knowing very well that you would have remembered him if he did.

"No, I didn't.  I actually just moved back here to start college, so Jo and I hadn't really seen each other since before high school." He replies.

"'Ah." Is all you can think of to say.  _Stupid,_  you think to yourself.  


You let out a small breath as you see Cas and Jo making their way back to you. Holding shots of...you have no idea. Jo hands you two shots and you toss them back quickly, feeling the liquid burn down your throat and warm your stomach. You look up to see Dean staring at you with a slight smirk playing on his lips. He tosses back two shots that Cas hands him, keeping his eyes on you the whole time. Cas suggests that you guys dance. You all move to the 'dance floor'-which is really just a living room with the furniture pushed aside- and begin swaying to the music. 

Just as you begin to get into it Cas and Jo spot a keg stand happening and go to cheer and shout with all the other crazy college students, leaving you alone with Dean. You stop dancing and move to leave, but you feel a light touch on your shoulder. Dean.

"We can keep dancing. Uh...if you want to." He says quickly, getting close to you so he can be heard above the music. You are about to decline but with him so close, you can feel the heat of his body and you catch a bit of his scent. You decide to dance with him some more. 

"Sure!" You say with a smile. Dean looks up from the floor and grins. 

The two of you dance close together, smiling, for a long time. Probably at least two hours. Both of you are sweating just slightly. The smell and sight of Dean sweating really should be gross, but he smells so damn good to you. Suddenly, a very drunk Jo rushes in and promptly throws up on your shoes. You hear a chorus of "Ew!" throughout the room. You help your friend stand up straight and she smiles sheepishly. You decide it's time to take Jo home. Dean waits outside with her while you grab your things. 

"You sure you don't need any help?" Dean asks, concern in his eyes. 

"We just live around the corner, we'll be okay." You reply. You lean up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Dean." 

You put your arm around Jo and begin the short walk back to your apartment, smiling to yourself the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week after the party, you and Cas are getting coffee when he suddenly puts his cup down and looks into your eyes.

"Would you like to go on a date?" He asks. You laugh, but his features remain completely serious.

Your brows fly up in surprise, then furrow in confusion. "Uh, Cas, you're gay. I mean, if you think you could like girls, too, that's fine. But I highly doubt Benny would be okay with you taking one out on a date while the two of you are still in a relationship. And, I just don't see you in that way. I mean, you're very attractive, don't get me wrong but we're just friends and I-" Cas holds up a hand to cut off your rant. 

"I didn't mean with  _me,_ you dork. I meant with  _Dean_." He says.

"Dean?" You reply, brows still furrowed in confusion. 

"Yeah. Tell me you remember him from the other night?"  _How could I forget?_ You think. Cas is still talking. "Christ, Jo was supposed to be the drunk one that night. You can't even remember a guy you spent two hours with? Tall, green eyes..." Cas says. You snap back to attention.

"Of course I remember." You reply.

" _Well?_ Would you like to go on a date with him? I mean, he didn't ask or anything but...Look, Jo and I want to set you guys up. Just one date at least!" Cas pleads.

"Okay." You say simply.

Cas' eyes widen. "Really?" He says in an incredulous voice.

"Yes,  _really._ I know there's no point in arguing with you and Jo when you team up like this, so it's best just to go along with it." You say.

"Okay, great, 'cause I already gave him your number." Cas says, standing to toss his now empty cup in the garbage. "You coming?" He asks as he moves to the door.

"Of course you did. Yes, I'm coming." You heave a sigh as you stand up and exit the coffee shop with your friend. 

On Friday afternoon you sit up fast from your position on the couch, startled awake from your nap by the sound of your phone ringing. You look at the screen.  _Unknown Caller._

"Hello?" You say as you put the phone to your ear. 

"Uh, hi, Y/N? It's Dean. Um, Dean Winchester." A deep voice says from the other end of the line.

"Hi." You say.

"Hi." Dean replies. A long silence ensues.

"Dean?" You break the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Um,  _you_ called  _me..._ do you need something?" You smirk.

"Oh! Right!" He sounds flustered. "Would you like to maybe do something tomorrow? Like, I dunno, we could..hang out...or whatever.." He finishes weakly. 

"Yes, Dean, I'd love to go on a date with you tomorrow." You say slyly.

"Ah, a date! Yes, that's what I was trying to ask! Uh, I'll pick you up at-at 6?" He stutters. It was nice to hear him being the awkward one this time.

"6 is perfect. See you then." You say, then hang up.

A date with Dean Winchester. 

On Saturday at 5 o'clock you step out of the shower to begin getting ready. Jo sits on your bed and talks to you while you do your hair and makeup. She then insists on helping you pick out an outfit. 

You're just slipping on your shoes when you hear a knock on the door. Jo runs to answer it. You hear her let Dean in and then she returns to stand in your doorway.

"You look hot." She says. You thank her and walk out of your room, feeling a little nervous.

You walk to the living room where Dean is waiting. He smiles when he sees you, looking you up and down. 

"You ready?" You ask him. He nods and you move for the door. 

"You kids have fun!" Jo shouts. She looks at Dean. "Have her back by curfew." She winks. Dean ruffles her hair and she bats his hand away as she pushes the two of you out the door.

As you walk down the hall you take a glance at the man beside you. He's wearing a dark jeans, a plaid button-down shirt, and a white shirt underneath that. His hair is light brown and slightly spiky. He has a strong jaw, and a light sprinkling of freckles that you hadn't noticed at the party. He's one of the most beautiful men you've ever seen. Dean catches you staring and you blush, looking straight ahead. You hear him chuckle. You exit the building and he shows you to his car. 

"Nice car!" You say, admiring the black car in front of you. "What kind of car is this?" You ask.

"1967 Chevy Impala." Dean says fondly. "Got it from my old man." He opens the passenger door for you and you slide in. He closes the door and walks around to his side of the car. 

"Where to?" You ask as he gets in.

"It's a surprise. You hungry?" You nod as he starts the car. "Music?" He asks, and you nod again. He turns on the radio and it's on your favorite station.

"I can change it if you want." Dean says, reaching for the radio dial. "I know classic rock isn't for everyone." 

You grab his hand and shake your head, telling him it's actually your favorite. You realize after a moment that you haven't let go of his hand, so you quickly release your grip. His mouth turns up in the corner but he says nothing as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Dean takes you to a diner just out of town. The food is amazing and the milkshakes are the best you've ever had. You and Dean talk the whole time. You find that you have a lot of the same interests. You also swap horror stories from partying with Jo  and laugh until you can't breathe. With much debate, you end up splitting the bill. You grab Dean's hand as you exit the diner, and this time you don't let go. Dean's fingers interlace with yours and you walk back to the car, chatting. The ride back to your apartment is filled with a comfortable silence, and before you know it Dean is pulling up in front of your building.  You get out of the car and so does he. He walks around to your side and you lean up against the car. 

"That was fun." He says. You nod your head. Suddenly, his full lips are on yours and your hands are wrapping around his shoulders. Dean presses you up against the side of the car and you pull him closer, kissing him harder. You stay that way for a few minutes before you have to pull away to breathe, both of you breathing fast.

"I'll call you." You both say at the same time, then laugh. You push past him and start walking toward the door. He leans against the hood of the car and watches you to make sure you get in the door safely. Just as you reach the door, you turn and run back to him, all but jumping into his lap. He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you. You kiss him back for a few minutes before pulling away again. You plant a chaste kiss on his lips and step back. 

"Talk to you soon, freckles." You say. He just smiles and gets back into the car. You make your way to your apartment in a joyful, dizzy haze. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm fast-forwarding through time a little bit. That's just how I've decided to write parts of this fic cause it works best with the story! :)

The past two months of your relationship with Dean have been so easy. You fell for him right in from the beginning and now you can't get enough of each other. You've been sleeping over at Dean's apartment almost every night since the third week in, only stopping at home to get more clothes or assure Jo that you're doing fine. Classes are over, so you and Dean spend all your time together when both of you aren't working. You've never been this close with anyone other than Jo or Cas. Maybe it should feel strange to feel this strongly after only two months, but it feels like you've known Dean your whole life. He's made it so easy to fall in love.

You roll over in bed and reach out for Dean, but he's not there. You let out a sleepy whine and slide your feet to the floor. You stand up and walk to the kitchen. You squint at the early morning light coming through the window. Dean isn't in here either. Where the heck is your boyfriend?

"Dean?" You call out. No answer. You shrug and go back to bed, thinking he's probably out at the store or something.

Sure enough, about an hour later you wake to the sound of footsteps down the hall. You pad to the kitchen and see Dean putting groceries away. You shuffle over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning." You say. "I told you I would go grocery shopping today, Green Eyes."

"I know," he says as he kisses your forehead. "But you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I needed eggs for breakfast."

Once all the groceries are put away, you begin to make breakfast. You always work as a team. Dean cooks the eggs while you cook the bacon. You set the table and pour orange juice while Dean puts toast in and butters it when it's done. After breakfast you stand to clear the table but Dean pulls you back down into your chair.

"Babe, why don't you just move in?" He asks abruptly. "I mean, you practically live here already, Y/N, so why not make it official?"

"Oh!" You say, a little shocked. "Dean, I'd love that."

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Yeah." You kiss him.

     

"I'm moving in with Dean." You announce.

You, Cas, and Jo are currently eating junk in your apartment and watching Netflix. Dean is at work.

"Yay!" Cas yells, jumping up and down on on the couch a little.

Jo stares at you, and you worry that she'll be upset. She breaks out in a smile. "You basically live there already anyways."

"That's what Dean said too." You say. "You sure you're not mad?"

"No! You're happy and you're moving in with your boyfriend like a normal person! Two months ago I could barely get you to leave the apartment, let alone move in with someone else! I will find another roommate to help with rent." Jo replies.

You squeeze her hand. "I promise I'll help you go through potential roommates so you don't end up with a psycho." You say. 

"Agreed." Jo says. "Now let's get back to our marathon!"

The three of you dig into all the junk food surrounding you as you laugh and binge-watch Psych. 

   

Moving day arrives and Dean comes to help you move your things. There's already furniture at his apartment, so you don't have much to move.

It turns out that Castiel's brother, Gabriel, needs a place to live, so he'll be taking your place and living with Jo. Gabriel is two years or so older than you and the rest of your friends but he is basically a giant five-year-old. He's quite the trickster, which annoys Cas but entertains everyone else. You all love Gabe.

Between Dean's car and your own, you only have to make one trip to move everything. Dean gets in his car while you say goodbye to Jo, feeling a little bit emotional. You hug Jo tightly and promise to call her later. You feel ridiculous about being on the verge of tears, but when you step back you see that Jo's eyes are brimming with them as well. You look at each other and burst out laughing until tears spill over.

"We're crying like idiots." Jo says.

"I know!" You concur. "I'm moving fifteen minutes away. This is dumb." You both laugh again, hugging each other.

You and Jo have been inseparable since high school and now you're growing up. You know you'll see her often but you can't help feeling a pang of sadness. 

"Now get outta here." Jo says with a smile. You leave, pausing to tell her again that you'll call her. 

You get outside and give Dean a thumbs up, signalling that you're ready to go. You get in your car and the two of you head to Dean's-now your-apartment.

     

After all your boxes have been placed into the dining room, you and Dean flop onto the couch in the living room, vowing to begin unpacking sooner than later. You flip on the television and cuddle close to Dean. He puts his arm around your shoulders and places a kiss into your hair. You turn and climb into his lap, straddling his hips and facing him. You deliver a chaste kiss to his lips.

"We live together." You grin wide as you say it.

"I know." Dean smiles back. "I love you." He says, suddenly serious. It's the first time either of you has said those words out loud, but you've known since the beginning that you loved him. 

"I know. I love you too, Green Eyes." You reply.

You embrace him in a long, soft kiss. His arms circle around your waist and he stands up, taking you with him. You wrap your arms and legs tighter around him as he walks toward the bedroom. Dean places you gently on the bed and kisses you tenderly. You grip his shoulders and deepen the kiss, pulling him on top of you as you lay back. You kiss him for a while and then pull away with raised eyebrows. He gives you a questioning look and you nod. Dean gets off of you and you remove his shirt. You run your hands along the soft, taut skin of his chest and stomach, feeling the muscle underneath. You pull off your own shirt, followed by your pants. Dean takes off his jeans as well. Both of you look at each other for a beat, clad only in your undergarments. Suddenly, it's like a switch is flipped inside you and you pull him to you on the bed, colliding your lips with his. You flip over so you're straddling him as you push your tongue against his mouth. He opens his mouth and lets you slip your tongue in. Dean returns the kiss with an intensity that matches your own. You break away from his mouth to trail hot kisses down his jaw and throat. You stop at his collarbone and suck on the skin there, eliciting a soft moan from Dean. His hands trail up your back and unclasp your bra. You sit up so he can pull it off and toss it on the floor. 

"You're so beautiful.." Dean says as he gazes at you.

You blush a little bit and kiss him softly. You get off of him and tilt your head toward the nightstand. Dean gets the hint and scoots to the edge of the bed so he can open the drawer and take out a condom. You lay back and watch as he removes his boxers. You feel excited yet nervous. You and Dean have messed around before but you haven't had sex yet. Neither of you are virgins, but you both decided to take it slow in the bedroom together for a while. Now, with you moved into his apartment, you feel ready. 

Dean returns and lays over you, kissing your neck. He kisses his way down to your abdomen, stopping to remove your underwear. He leaves warm, open-mouthed kisses on your skin as he works his way back up to your lips. He licks into your mouth as things start to heat up again. You wrap your fingers around his biceps and let out a contented sigh. Dean pulls away to look into your eyes, silently asking if you're ready. You shake your head in the affirmative and he lines himself up.

"If I'm hurting you or you want to stop at any time, just tell me." Dean says.

"I trust you." You say.

Dean begins to push in slowly, knowing it's been a while for you. You adjust to the familiar yet new feeling. Once Dean is fully in, he pulls out slightly and pushes back in gently, looking at your face.

"Dean, I'm okay. I'm ready." You reassure him, gingerly placing your hand on his jaw and giving a crooked smile.

Dean gives a few more soft prods and then picks up the pace. You moan slightly, draping your arms over his shoulders. He keeps moving, a little harder now. You're both breathing heavy. Dean leans down to kiss you and you're enveloped in the taste, feel, smell, and sound of Dean Winchester. You feel complete bliss and a dizzy pleasure as Dean thrusts into you. You're close, you can feel the warmth pooling deep in your belly. Dean reaches a hand down to massage your clit and that pushes you over the edge. You orgasm with a shout of his name, digging the tips of your fingers into his back. Dean gives a few more pushes, his hips stuttering, before he comes with a grunt. He lays on top of you for a minute while you both catch your breath. He gently pulls out and takes off the condom, tying it off and flinging it into the small waste basket in the corner of the room. He flops down beside you and you lay on your side to face him. You share a kiss and then he pulls you close. You stay in bed, wrapped up in each other, for about an hour before you sit up and pat Dean's thigh. 

"Babe, we have to get up." You state. "There's unpacking to be done."

Dean sighs dramatically and you smile. You get up, tugging Dean with you, and get dressed. You walk into the dining room and begin unpacking your things, glancing at each other often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this so far! Don't forget to leave kudos if you're liking it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, fast-forward 4 years...this is the longest time lapse I'll be doing in this story, so don't worry! :)

**4 Years Later**

You, Dean, and your friends all stand in the living room of your now empty apartment. It's a little cramped with all eleven of you in there, but you don't mind. You and Dean wanted everyone there for your last night in the apartment. So, you'd invited Jo, Cas, Sam, Gabe, Benny, Charlie, Garth, Kevin, and Ash for a giant adult slumber party.

You all sit down on the floor with your sleeping bags and pass around junk food and cold beers. Charlie opens up her laptop and you all search Netflix for a movie to watch. You decide on Step Brothers, a mutual favorite between everyone. All eleven of you settle in together to watch the movie, laughing your asses off. When the movie's over, Jo says what you were all thinking.

"I can't believe you guys got a real house together. You're all grown up!" She feigns wiping a tear from her eye.

"Jo, we're all only, like, 24." You retort.

"Yeah, except for this old fart." She says, elbowing Gabe in the side. "He's 26 now!" Gabe only smiles and kisses her cheek.

Cas makes a gagging noise. "Okay, if you guys are gonna be all couple-y, get a room." He says with sass, though he's smiling. You all laugh and arrange yourselves in a circle to talk. 

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Charlie suggests. All of you, except for Kevin, comply.

"We may be college graduates, but we're apparently still children." Kevin says.

"Oh, have some fun, Mr. Advanced Placement." You joke, throwing a pillow at him. He laughs and whips it back at you.

You find and empty bottle and place it in the middle of the circle, and the game proceeds from there. An hour later, you've seen a lesbian kissing a gay man, straight men kissing straight men, straight women kissing straight women, and every other possible combination. No matter how old you get, that game is always a blast. Now you and your friends all stand up to tidy the room and order pizza. You find yourself thinking about how much you love each and every one of them.

Charlie, she is never afraid to be herself. Kevin, he's brilliant and so selfless. Benny and Cas, they are the cutest couple you've ever seen. Benny is such a gentleman and Cas is so sweet. Ash, the lunatic. He's certainly one-of-a-kind. Garth, the lovable teddy bear. Sammy, Dean's little brother. You just love him. Gabe, the comedian, and now Jo's boyfriend. And, of course, Dean and Jo, your best friends.

Dean comes up behind you and puts his arms around you. You lean back against him. 

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"I love you." You say in way of answering. "I love all of you so much." You claim, addressing everyone.

You hear voices saying "I love you, too" all around, and then you and Dean are enveloped in a group hug.

You spend the rest of the night eating pizza and watching comedies with all of your favorite people.

    

The next day you find yourself wishing you had been drinking less and sleeping more last night. You can tell that everyone else feels the same way. It's moving day and you're all a bunch of disheveled, hungover "adults". 

Everyone helps move things to the new house with only minimal complaining. After the last load is moved you send everyone home. Jo, Sam, and Cas stay to help you and Dean unpack some things. You all get to work after everyone else leaves. You send Cas and Sam to work on the basement while you and Jo do the kitchen. Dean begins setting up the living room. 

By 6 o'clock that evening, the kitchen, living room, both bathrooms, and the office are done. All that's left is the master bedroom and the spare room. You all go downstairs to check the progress. Cas and Sam finished the basement and it looks  _awesome._ On one side of the room there is a bar set up, complete with a fridge and a t.v. mounted to the wall. On the other side is a massive stereo system and a pool table. There are a few comfortable chairs placed around the room as well. 

"This looks great, guys!" Dean exclaims. You and Jo grunt in approval.

"Thanks! Wanna play pool?" Sam asks. You all concede.

At the end of the game, you go about clearing all the ball pockets. You reach into a corner pocket to retrieve the balls from it and your fingers drag across a hard, square box. You pull it out and suck in a breath. You turn around and there's Dean, down on one knee in front of you. He smoothly takes the box from your grasp and opens it, revealing a stunning ring. You feel tears prickle your eyes and you look up to see Sam aiming a video camera at the scene in front of him. Your friends knew this was coming!

"Y/N." You hear Dean say. Your eyes snap back to the man kneeling in front of you and everything else dissolves around you. You only see Dean. 

"I love you so much," Dean begins. "I am so lucky to have met you, and I'm even more lucky that you have stayed with me this whole time. I'm not great at expressing my emotions, but I'm gonna try my best. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You accept every part of me, and I know that's not easy. If you marry me, you will no doubt have to deal with a lot of sarcasm and stupidity, among other things. But I promise you, I will be so good to you. I'm gonna take care of you. You're my best friend and I can't imagine a better way to spend my life than with you beside me. So, Y/N, will you marry me?" Dean finishes, giving you a sweet smile with tears in his eyes.

You, being the complete assbutt you are, start babbling uncontrollably. Dean puts the ring down and grabs your hands.

"Baby." He says. "Shut up." You laugh and pull him up to kiss him firmly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" You yammer, hugging him tight.

He hugs you back and then bends to pick up the ring. He takes it out of the box and slips it onto your finger. You're both tearing up now. You look at your friends, suddenly remembering they're in the room with you. Jo and Cas are holding onto each other, smiling with tears in their eyes. Sam puts the video camera down to wipe at his eyes, tears spilling over to run down his face. The giant moose is the biggest bawling baby of them all. Jo and Cas lunge forward to hug you and Dean, and then just you. They look at your ring and chatter with excitement. You see Dean walk over to Sam and wrap him in a bear hug.

"Bitch." He delivers.

"Jerk." Comes Sam's reply. 

You giggle softly at them.

After all the hugging has been done you all decide to celebrate. You interlace your fingers with Dean's as Sam, Jo, and Cas call all the friends that were over the night before.

"Looks like we're having another sleepover." Dean says to you.

"Well, the best cure for a hangover is to keep drinking." You wink. Dean holds you closer and chuckles.

     

Everyone arrives shortly and you all gather at the bar downstairs to drink and celebrate the engagement. This time you're joined by Charlie's girlfriend Hannah, and Sam's fiance Jess. 

The party continues into the wee hours of the morning and you're as happy as you've ever been. 

 


	5. Bon Voyage!

A week after the engagement, you get a promotion. It feels like everything is slipping into place.

You leave work and rush home to tell Dean. You celebrate with beer because you don't have any champagne. Dean cooks dinner and you bake a pie for dessert. After dinner you get a call from a co-worker, congratulating you on the promotion.

"So how excited are you to be going to France for  _two_   _years?_ You lucky girl!" she says to you over the phone.

"Hester, what are you talking about?" You reply, having no idea what's going on.

You hear her gasp. "Oh..I forgot...I wasn't supposed to...forget I said anything!" She shouts and hangs up.

You furrow your brows in concern and call your boss. She answers on the first ring.

"Hi! Y/N! I hear  _someone_ let our little surprise slip." Naomi says with a hint of annoyance.

"Um, yeah. What exactly is going on?" You ask.

"Well, I was going to tell you tomorrow and have a little staff meeting/party, but that's all ruined now. Oh well!" Naomi pauses, making you nervous. "So, with this new promotion comes the opportunity for some travelling. In this particular case, it is a two year trip to France. Paris, to be specific. As you know, we have a large amount of clientele there. And as my new right-hand woman, you're the one I want by my side while we work on this exciting new project. Now, I know this is a bit sudden, but you have some time to think about it. We won't be leaving for another four weeks or so." She finishes.

"Oh. I'm..Well..-" You stop, take a deep breath, and continue. "Thank you for this opportunity, Naomi. I'll need to speak with my fiance before I make a final decision." You say as calmly as possible.

"Of course! Just let me know when you've made your decision. And Y/N?" 

"Hm?"

"You deserve this opportunity. Just remember that this is your career we're talking about. Make this decision wisely, dear." Naomi says gently.

"Thank you! I'll let you know as soon as possible." You answer. You say goodbye and hang up, slipping your phone into your back pocket. You wipe your clammy palms on the front of your jeans. 

_Well, shit. France? For two years?_

You can't help but feel a little giddy at the opportunity, but also a little nervous and scared about leaving. You set your shoulders in determination, knowing you have to talk to Dean before you talk yourself out of it. You walk into the living room and see Dean on the couch flipping through channels. He looks up and shoots you a dazzling smile. Your heart melts, making what you're about to say so much more difficult. You squeeze your eyes shut.

"Dean, my boss is going to France for two years and she asked me to go with her and we have a really big client base there and I think I have to go cause it'll do wonders for my career and I want you to stay here cause this is where your life is and I don't want you to uproot everything because of me and I just need you to tell me this is something I can do for my career or tell me it's stupid but I need to make a decision. Please." You say in a rush without any pauses. You suck in a breath and pop one eye open to see Dean's reaction.

Dean's face is blank, and then pensive. Your stomach twists. You're anxious to hear what he has to say, but you're even more surprised at your own quick decision to ask Dean to stay instead of coming with you.

"I..you..what?" Dean stutters. " _Two years?_ That's kind of a long time. I mean, we'll have to come back and visit everyone for the holidays, and find someone to take care of the house...jeez, that could get expensive. And Sammy-"

"Dean." You interrupt gently. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you. Two years in France." He says.

"No Dean, I meant the part where I want you to stay here." You reply, sitting beside him on the couch and grasping his hands.

"You don't want me to come with you?" Dean asks. You can see hurt behind his eyes. _  
_

"Dean, of course I want you to come with me! But I can't uproot you from your life here."

"You are my life here." Dean says simply.

Your face softens. "That's so sweet. You're my life too, honey. But you have Sammy here, and your job, and our home, and our friends. It's gonna be hard enough for me to leave, let alone both of us. And Paris isn't  _that_ far, right? I can visit. Yeah, I can visit. It'll be fine. We'll be fine. Everything will be-" You realize you're babbling and squeezing Dean's hands hard enough to make him wince. You let go quickly, rubbing a soothing hand over his pink fingers. "Sorry." 

"Okay." Dean says. "Okay. I know what a great opportunity this is for you and I won't hold you back from it. I'm so proud of you. We can make this work." He says.

"We can make this work." You repeat his words, staring into his eyes like they hold the key to everything. Dean pulls you close and you clutch onto him.

_We can make this work._

     

The next four weeks are spent preparing for the trip. When you're not at work getting things ready, you're spending time with Dean and your friends. Before you know it, it's the day before you have to leave. It's a Sunday, so everybody could get off of work. You and your friends decide to spend the day around town, going to all of your favorite places. You eat lunch at Ellen's. Ellen is Jo's mom and she owns a restaurant and a bar in town called the Roadhouse. After lunch you all get ice cream and eat it in the park while you people-watch. Following that, you go to the local movie theatre. For dinner, Dean takes you to the diner where you had your first date.

"Isn't it crazy that I fell in love with you in this very spot nearly four and a half years ago." Dean says nostalgically. 

You quirk an eyebrow. "You fell in love with me on our first date?" You ask skeptically.

"I did." Dean says with certainty.

You grab his hands and pull them up to your mouth to kiss them. A tear rolls down your cheek and Dean wipes it away with his thumb.

"I love you." You say.

"I love you, too. Now, you promised me no crying." He says.

You smile, squaring your shoulders and drying your eyes. 

"That's my girl." Dean says with a watery smile. "Tonight we are going to be happy." 

You decide now is a good time to order your food. You both get the exact same thing you ordered when you were here four and a half years ago.

    

You and Dean walk into the Roadhouse to meet your friends. You stop in your tracks when you see that there's a massive 'Bon Voyage' banner over the bar. Jo blows an air horn as you walk in. You gasp at the surprise going-away party and tears threaten again. You push them back. You go around and hug everyone, stopping at Jo and smiling.

"Y'know, without this thing you never would have left the apartment and met Dean." She says while she waves the air horn in your face.

"Comes in handy more than you'd think." You say with a laugh.

Ellen and Bobby-Jo's parents-approach and you give them a big hug. They present you with a small gift bag. You open it to reveal a worn looking silver flask.

"Your mama gave that to me when we were in college." Ellen says. "Figured I'd pass it down to you." She caresses your cheek and hugs you again. Bobby smiles.

"Thank you." You whisper to Ellen as she hugs you.

Jo's parents and your parents had been best friends before yours passed away when you were 18. You slip the flask into your purse to keep it safe, turning to address everyone.

"You all are in charge of making sure I don't drink to much tonight. I cannot miss my flight tomorrow morning!" You say.

"We'll take care of you." Cas says with a glint in his eye. Everyone else nods enthusiastically. 

    

You alarm goes off at 4 a.m and you groan. Your head is pounding. Your friends did not take care of you last night. You get a little bit of satisfaction from the fact that they'll all be hungover as well. And they have to work today. It was a fun night though, definitely a memorable one before you leave. You nudge Dean to wake him up. He lets out an actual  _whine,_ just like a toddler would do. 

"Your flight isn't until 7:30!" He groans.

"I know, but I have to be there at 6! Which means we have to leave here at 5:30." You say, sitting up. 

"It's 4 o'clock!" Dean says.

"Dean, I won't be back until I visit for Christmas. That's 4 months away. We're having sex before I leave." You state. You'd been too drunk for it last night, so you opted to wake up early to do it. You go to the kitchen and retrieve two bottles of water and the Advil. You take two of the pills and drink your water, finishing it. You go back to the bedroom and toss the pills and water to Dean, who's sitting up now. He takes two Advil and chugs the water, tossing the bottle on the floor to be cleaned up later. You both strip down and you lay on top of him, one leg on either side of his thighs. You kiss him. Both of you are blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake.

"We have to...stay..awake.." Dean whispers, slurring a little bit. 

But your eyes are closed and you're dozing off, using his cheek as a pillow. You hear dean snore quietly and you fall into sleep.

     

Your alarm beeps again, seemingly even louder than the first time. You crack one eye open to check the time on the clock. It's 5 o'clock a.m. You remove your cheek from Dean's, wiping your little bit of drool off of his face. You untangle your naked body from his and walk to the bathroom, pausing on the way to throw a pillow at his face. He wakes with a loud snort. The whole thing would be quite comical if you weren't so upset that you'd fallen asleep. So much for romantic love-making this morning.

You hop in the shower. You go through your mental checklist of everything you're bringing with you, just to make sure you're not forgetting anything. You go through that list once more and then finish up in the shower. You walk into the bedroom to see that Dean has gotten up and gone to the kitchen. You smell coffee. You get dressed in a hurry, looking forward to the caffeine. You close up all your bags and take them to the front hall, pausing to throw your hair up in a clip. You don't care what you look like, seeing as you'll be on a plane. You pad into the kitchen, where Dean hands you a travel mug and kisses your cheek before going to take some of your bags to the car. You take a drink of your coffee and look at the time. 5:25 a.m, almost time to leave. Balls. You sigh and start carrying out the rest of the luggage.

The drive to the airport is filled with a tired silence. You sit in the middle of the Impala's bench seat, resting you and Dean's intertwined fingers on the top of your thigh. Your head rests on his shoulder as he drives.

At the airport, Dean finds a parking spot and you go in, taking your luggage to the conveyor belt that shifts it into the plane. You find your gate and take a seat. Dean sits with you, taking your hand in his. 

"Is Naomi meeting you here?" He asks.

You shake your head. "No, she flew to France a couple days ago. I'm meeting her at the airport when I arrive in Paris though." You say.

Dean nods and you lapse into silence again. After a few minutes, Dean turns to face you.

"You sure I shouldn't come with you?" He inquires.

"Yes, Dean, I'm sure." You say, tightening your grip on his hand. "I'll be back to visit for Christmas, and we can Skype all the time while I'm gone. Plus, with winter coming, you'll be so busy fixing people's cars at the shop that you won't even notice I'm gone." You offer him a small smile. 

"I doubt that." Dean concedes. He's quiet for a few more minutes, then he speaks. "The house is gonna feel so empty without you."

"Well, you'll just have to keep inviting our friends over." You say. Dean sighs.

You sit and chat until they call for all passengers to begin boarding the plane. You stand and pull Dean into a hug, burying your face in his neck. He clutches you tightly, rubbing circles in your back with his thumb. Tears fill your eyes and you sniffle. You pull back to kiss your fiance. Dean kisses you desperately. Minutes pass, and you hear them doing the final call for people boarding the flight. You break the kiss and trace your fingers over Dean's lips, his chin, his jaw. 

"I love you, Green Eyes." You say as you pick up your carry-on. 

"I love you." Dean says in return.

You kiss once more and then you abruptly turn away and start walking to the gate, not wanting to see the tears threatening to spill over Dean's eyes. You board the plane without looking back.

        

The flight was long, but you slept through it. Now, you exit the airport in Paris and see Naomi waiting for you at the curb. 

"Hey, glad you made it safely." She pats your arm. You smile at her. She helps you take your bags from the luggage cart and place them in the vehicle. 

"You look exhausted. We'll go back to the hotel and you can check in and get some rest. Later, we can do some touring around if you like." Naomi says.

"Sure." You say with a small smile.

         

You arrive in your room, which is gorgeous, and flop onto the bed. You cry a little bit, and then you start to doze off.

.......

A few hours later, you hear a loud knock at your door. You open it to reveal Naomi standing in the hallway.

"Hi! Did you get some rest?" She asks. You nod. "Good! Now, I know I said we could tour a little but it looks like we've got a meeting already. We'll have to do it another day. We've got lots of time, after all. Sorry about that! Do you think you're ready for a meeting?" She asks.

"I'm ready." You confirm. "Do we have time for some dinner first?" You ask. Naomi nods.

You change your outfit and slap on some makeup before you leave.

_You can do this. It's only four months until you see him in person again._ You encourage yourself. And then your traitor brain decides to remind you that you have another year and eight months on top of that before you can move back home for good.

_Shut up, brain. Four months. Four months..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far everyone! And thank you for the kudos. I really appreciate it! :)

**Dean**

"Four months." Dean says aloud to himself as he drives home from the airport. He heaves a sigh as and parks in the driveway. He walks into the house and it already feels different. He plays pool to distract himself, but it doesn't really work. He pulls out his phone and calls Sam.

"Hello?" Sam answers on the third ring.

"Hey, bitch." Dean replies.

"Dean, it's like  7:30 in the morning! I don't have class today and I was looking forward to sleeping in, jerk." Dean can hear Sam's bitch face through the phone.

"Sorry, man, it's just...Y/N just left and I don't know what to do. I don't start work until 11:30 and I'm booooored." Dean says.

"Alright Dean, I'm coming over." Sam says.

"Thanks, little brother." Dean smiles and hangs up.

....

Twenty minutes later, Dean hears Sam walk in while he's getting out of the shower. He dresses quickly and walks downstairs to the living room. 

"Hiya, Sammy." 

Sam waves and opens up a large paper bag. He pulls out a pecan pie and hands it to Dean.

"Jess made this last night and told me to bring it for you." Sam says.

"Aw, I love that girl. She's a keeper, Sammy." Dean says, taking the pie and going to get a fork. Sam smirks and shakes his head. 

Dean returns and sits beside Sam on the couch, pie in hand. 

"So Y/N's coming back at Christmas time, right?" Sam asks. Dean nods.

"Hey, can we maybe not talk about that for now? Let's watch a movie." Dean suggests.

Sam looks at him with concern for a minute but he says nothing. They put on a movie and Dean eats his pie.

      

For the next while Dean and Y/N Skype every night, no matter what time it is. They typically talk for a couple of hours before they reluctantly go to bed. It's been about three months since she left, and Dean really misses her. He tries to keep busy with work or his friends. He's been doing pretty well, but knowing that she's coming home in less than a month really makes the days drag on. 

Now, Dean crawls into bed alone. He closes his eyes but sleep doesn't come. After 45 minutes of staring at the ceiling, he decides to get up and go to the Roadhouse. He doesn't have to work tomorrow, so why the hell not? He puts on some ripped jeans and an old t-shirt, calling for a cab as he searches for his wallet and puts on some shoes. 

The cab arrives and takes him to the bar. He tosses some money at the driver and gets out. He goes in and sits on a comfortable stool at the bar. None of the Harvelles are working tonight. Dean remembers that Ellen and Bobby are on a long vacation, and Jo has a date with Gabe tonight. There must be a new girl. She's turned away from him, but he doesn't recognize her. She turns to face him and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Lisa?" He exclaims.

"Oh! Dean, hi! It's been a while!" She says.

Lisa is an old friend of Dean's. They dated back in high school. They kept in touch for a little while after that but they haven't actually seen each other since graduation. 

Lisa gets two beers for her and Dean. She hops over the bar to sit beside him. There's only one other guy in the bar. He's in the back corner and appears to be sleeping. Dean takes his beer with a smile and asks Lisa how she's been. They chat for a long time before she says she needs to close the bar. Dean doesn't keep her any longer, not wanting her to lose her job when she's just started it. 

"We'll have to hang out some time soon." Dean says and gives her a hug.

"Definitely!" She says. "It was great to see you again, Dean." She smiles. 

"You too!" He opens the door to leave, shouting "I'll call ya!"

    

**Reader**

You look at the calendar before you leave for your breakfast meeting. It's December 20th. You're catching your flight home on the 23rd. You're getting excited, but you have to keep your composure in front of clients for three more days.

. . . .

You step into a cafe and find Naomi seated inside, next to Gordon. Gordon is a supervisor in the Paris office. You really don't like him but you have to pretend for the sake of your job. You kiss them both on the cheek and then sit down to wait for the rest of your meeting party to arrive.

"So, Y/N, you get to fly back home in just a few days. Are you looking forward to it?" Naomi asks.

"I am." You smile. "I'm actually leaving sooner than I told Dean I was. I'm gonna surprise him and show up a day early!"

"Oh that's lovely!" Naomi says.

"Girl, you better hope he hasn't moved on to somebody else." Gordon chides. "Coming home a day early could bring you a nasty surprise. I mean, it happened to my friend once. She got home and you'll never guess what she..." Gordon is still talking, but you've stopped listening. 

_Someone else?_ No, Dean would never do that to you.  _God damn it, Gordon. Stop trying to mess this up for me. And screw you, ex boyfriend, for giving me trust issues._ You try your best to hold back the scowl forming on your face as you look at Gordon. Naomi reassuringly squeezes your hand. 

Everyone else arrives and you focus all your energy into the meeting, dismissing Gordon's earlier comment.

    

On the morning of the 23rd, Naomi drops you off at the airport and wishes you a happy holiday.

"You too! I'll see you when I'm back in January." You say as you wave at her.

"Have a safe flight!" She shouts out the window as she drives away. You find your gate and wait to board the plane back home.

. . . .

You arrive at the airport back home and all but run out of the plane, unable to contain your excitement any longer. You're home! You take your bag off of the baggage claim belt and scan the room for Jo. You see her and Cas running at you. You drop your bags and hold out your arms just in time to be tackled to the ground. You let out a surprised yelp as you fall. Jo and Cas are laying beside you and on top of you on the floor, hugging you hard. You hug back, ignoring all the people staring at you and your friends. Suddenly you realize you're having trouble breathing from being tackled and hugged so tight.

"Can't....breathe..." You gasp. Cas and Jo laugh and loosen their hold on you. You suck in a breath and giggle. "I'm so happy to see you guys!" You exclaim.

"Ditto!" Jo says. She stands and pulls you up with her. "Now let's go surprise your fiance!"

Cas jumps up and takes your suitcase. You grab your carry-on and you all hurry to the car. You talk non-stop the whole way to the bar.

You arrive and hop out of the vehicle while Jo is still pulling into a parking space. You don't look back as you sprint for the door. You're gonna see Dean! You pull the door open and you see him. There's a beautiful girl beside him. They're talking and laughing. She has long, dark hair and gorgeous skin. She's wearing dark jeans and a silky blouse. You look down at your sweatshirt, ripped jeans, and converse. You're not wearing a trace of makeup and you know there are bags under your e/c eyes. You think about what Gordon said the other day and you wince.  _Stop it. Everything's fine._ You straighten up and walk over to Dean. You sneak up behind him and put your hands over his eyes.

"Charlie, this game is never funny." He says. He pulls your hands away and turns around. His face changes from confusion, to understanding, then to joy. He hops off his stool and scoops you up into a hug. He lifts you up and twirls you around. You press your face into his shoulder and squeeze him. He holds you there for a while and then puts you down to plant a long kiss on your lips. You put your hands on his jaw and hold his lips to yours. You break apart and he smiles from ear to ear. Your grin matches his.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" He says.

"I wanted to surprise you!" You exclaim.

"Well you did!" He kisses you again.

"And I got it all on video." You hear Cas yell from somewhere near the door. You laugh.

Dean hugs you once more, whispering in your ear. "You're here...you're so beautiful...you're here!"

"I'm here." You say.

Dean turns around and snakes an arm around your waist. He directs you toward the woman he was talking to when you came in.

"Y/N, this is Lisa. We're friends from high school. She moved back here about a month ago and we've been hanging out." Dean says.

You hug Lisa and say, "Great to meet you!" You smile. She smiles back, looking at Dean in question.

"Oh, right! Lisa, this is Y/N. My fiance." Dean says and kisses your temple.

Lisa's brows raise. "Fiance? Oh!" She exclaims.

A month spent hanging out with her and Dean never mentioned you? You feel your stomach drop a little. You shake it off and smile. Lisa looks at you with the hint of a smile on her lips.

Dean's already moved on. He's ordering beers for everyone. You look to the door and all the rest of your friends rush in. They all zero in on you and charge. You're tackled  _again._ This time by six men and Charlie. They all shout about how good it is to see you and you laugh and tell them you've missed them. On the plane home, you'd sort of been worried that your friends wouldn't be very excited. A lot could happen in four months. You see now that you were wrong. Everyone is so happy and it makes you feel warm inside.

Once you escape from the Sam, Gabe, Garth, Benny, Kevin, Ash, and Charlie sandwich you spend some time chatting with each of your friends, then you go sit with Dean. He's in the middle of explaining to Lisa what's going on with your job and how long you'll be gone and such. You let him finish and then decide to get to know Lisa a little bit. If she and Dean are such good friends you suppose you should put in the effort. You learn that she moved into town about a month ago and she works at the Roadhouse. You make a mental note to ask Jo about her later. Lisa and Dean proceed to go into some high school memories. You listen and laugh at the embarrassing stories of Dean. They then begin to laugh at inside jokes and talk about their old clique. You slip away to find some of your friends. You find Sam and go over to him.

"Hey, Sammy." You say with a smile.

"Hey!" He smiles back, giving you a little wave.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier, but where's Jess?" You ask.

"She has a big exam coming up and she's cramming for it. She said to tell you welcome home and sorry that she couldn't make it." He replies.

"Oh! Tell her it's fine! I get it. College can be rough. Boy, am I glad it's over for me. It wasn't always so fun." You say.

"Tell me about it." Sam scoffs.

"You're almost done right? You looking forward to graduating?" You question.

"Hell yes. If I make it that long." Sam sighs.

"You will. And Sam, you're gonna be the best damn lawyer out there." You reach up and ruffle his hair, even though he's almost a full foot taller than you.

Sam laughs and fixes his hair.

"So what's the scoop on Lisa? You like her?" You ask him. 

Sam shrugs. "She's nice. She-"

"Who we talkin' about?" Jo slides over and interrupts. 

"Lisa." You say. "You like her?" You ask Jo.

"She seems nice enough. I don't know much about her, other than that her and Dean dated in high school." Jo replies.

"Hm." You say.

_They dated?_ You feel a bit of jealousy. You push it down, ashamed for feeling that way. You curse your cheating ex again for effecting your general trust of people. You talk to Jo and Sam for a while, then you take a look at the time. You're quickly realizing how tired you actually are. As much as you want to stay here with your loved ones, you know you should get some rest. You walk over to Dean and place a hand on his knee.

"Hey, Green Eyes." You say sweetly.

"Mmm. I've missed hearing you call me that." He hums. 

You card your fingers through his hair and plant a kiss on his cheek. "You ready to go?" You ask.

"Sure, babe. Just let me get my coat and stuff." He stands to retrieve his things, saying a quick bye to Lisa.

"Nice meeting you, Lisa." You say with a smile.

"You too." She says.

You leave her and bid farewell to your friends before you exit with Dean.

. . . . 

You try to stay awake in the car, you really do, but you're just too exhausted. You wake a little bit when you feel Dean carrying you, bridal-style, into the house. You're placed gently on the bed and Dean takes off your shoes, socks, and jeans. He pulls you into a sitting position and pulls your shirt off. He grabs one of his old band t-shirts and slips it over your head and arms. You lay down and inhale the scent of the shirt.  _Smells like Dean._ You feel the bed dip and then Dean's behind you, pulling you closer. You snuggle back against him. You fall asleep surrounded by Dean Winchester.

     

You wake up the next morning with Dean still behind you. You hum happily and rub his arm that's around your waist. 

"Good morning, gorgeous." He whispers in your ear with his gravelly, sleepy voice that you love.

"Morning, freckles." You say. "It's Christmas Eve." You state.

"Yes, it is." Dean says. "And because Ellen and Bobby are still on vacation, guess who's hosting Christmas dinner tonight?" He asks.

"We are?" You voice your answer like a question. 

"Yes ma'am." Dean replies.

Every year, Bobby and Ellen invite all your friends over on Christmas Eve to have dinner and exchange gifts. You all figured out the Christmas day didn't work cause everyone was with their families. All except you, Dean, and Sammy. Mary and John Winchester had passed away when the boys were young. Sam and Dean, like you, were taken under the wings of Ellen and Bobby. This year, apparently, you and Dean were hosting.

You get up and get dressed. You have lot to do if you're doing this dinner. You start to sweat just thinking about it.

     

Hours later, you and Dean finish up the preparations. You've both been sweating all day and are in desperate need for a shower. You shower together, only getting distracted once or twice by each other. Maybe three times.

You get ready and people begin to arrive. Once everyone is there, you start cooking dinner. While dinner is cooking you open up presents. You bring out a heavy bag full of the gifts you brought for everyone from France. They all love them. Presents are passed around and thank-you's are exchanged. You all hug each other and rave about the gifts you received. 

Shortly after the gift-giving, dinner is ready. You sit down to eat with your friends and you grin. You grin because you're home, and you're so happy.

After dinner you all laze around, watching a Christmas movie and drinking wine. When the movie is over people start to leave. Everyone has plans with their families tomorrow and they need their sleep. You stand at the door and kiss everyone goodbye. Despite being tired, you and Dean clean up now, knowing you won't want to do it tomorrow. 

. . . .

Dean walks into the bedroom with his hands behind his back. You quirk an eyebrow at him.

"I have your Christmas present." He says.

"I have yours here too! Just a sec! Close your eyes for a minute, will you?" You dig around in your suitcase and pull it out, holding your hands behind your back just like Dean. "Open." You say. He obeys.

You count to three and hand them to each other at the same time. You look at each other and burst out laughing until you're on the floor. In your hands is the ugliest Christmas sweater you've ever seen. In Dean's hands is the exact same one. The two of you had made it a tradition to get each other ugly Christmas sweaters and whoever gave the ugliest one got a favor. Each year you'd tried to step up your game, looking everywhere for a horrendous sweater. This year, apparently you and Dean had gone to the same place. 

"Since our sweaters are equally horrible, does that mean we both get a favor?" Dean asks, his tone changing, voice getting deeper.

Something swirls in your belly and you jump him. You kiss his lips hard and lick into his mouth with your tongue. You tear his clothes off and your own. You bite and suck on his skin all the way down his body, leaving a series of hickeys. You grab his now hard penis in your hand and lick a stripe up the length. You look at Dean and see that he's watching you. You lick the tip and he releases a breath. You take all of him into your mouth and his eyes flutter shut and his mouth goes slack. You get to work, sucking and licking until Dean's a heavy breathing mess. You take all of him in again, feeling the tip hit the back of your throat, you hum and the vibrations bring a gasp out of Dean. You move your mouth up and down at a rapid speed until Dean shouts and releases himself down your throat. You take your mouth off and watch Dean open his eyes and catch his breath. He pulls your face near and kisses you. Then he picks you up and tosses you on the bed, with your legs hanging off the end. He gets on his knees at the end of the bed and puts your legs over his shoulders. He leaves hickeys on your inner thighs, making you whine and shutter under his touch. He wastes no time getting to it. His tongue is relentless as it licks in all the places you need it to. You're moaning and gripping his hair. He sucks and licks hard, making you come. He lays beside you and you as you come down from your orgasm. You look to see that he's hard again. You give him a predatory smile and collide your lips together once again. When you break apart, you push him off the bed and move to the end. You get on your knees on the floor and lay your top half over the bed. You spread your legs open and look at him expectantly. He quickly grabs a condom from the night stand and moves behind you. He kisses down your spine, giving you chills.

"I'm so glad you're home." He whispers.

"Me too, Dean. I'm so happy." You look over your shoulder at him. "But if you don't fuck me right now I'm gonna do it myself."

His mouth opens and then closes. You feel him press against you and you smile in anticipation. He pushes in slowly.

"Dean, you don't have to go so slow every time we do this. Please just do it." You whine, getting impatient.

"I just don't want to hurt you." He says. You groan and push yourself back against him, sheathing him inside you. "Okay, got it." He says.

He starts slow, like always. But you're not having any of that. You push back with every thrust until he gets the point. He drapes himself over your back and begins pushing in hard and deep. You shout out when he hits your g-spot. He gets the message and keeps pounding into that spot, bringing you close to the edge very quickly. Your hands grip the comforter and you bite your arm to keep from screaming too loud. Sam is sleeping downstairs and you really don't want him to hear this. But Dean gives one particularly hard thrust and you scream out in pleasure. 

"Shh! Jesus, Y/N, you sound like a freakin' porn star!" Dean chides.

"Ungh...sorry..mm!" You say.

Dean keeps going and you bite down harder on your arm to keep  from screaming. A few moans escape your throat, but Dean's moaning too. You feel that familiar heat coil in your belly and you push back against Dean, driving him even deeper. You both come with loud shouts of the other's name. 

Dean pulls out and lays on the bed. You join him and he pulls you close, placing the blankets over both of you. 

"We probably woke Sam." You say. 

Dean chuckles. "Probably." Sure enough, you hear Sam walking to the bathroom upstairs, stopping to say 'You guys are gross' before closing the door.  

You cuddle closer to Dean and he lays on his back, pulling you partially on top of him. You rest your head on his chest and drape your leg over his. He places a kiss into your hair.

"Love you." He says.

"Love you." You say back as you drift into a peaceful sleep.

   

You grab your drink and walk back to Dean. He's talking to Lisa, of course. You're at a New Year's party that Charlie is hosting. There's a lot of people here and it's very crowded. You push through people until you reach your destination.

You take Dean's hand in your free one and he slots your fingers together, smiling down at you. You grin up at him. Both of you are a little buzzed. It's only fifteen minutes to the ball drop. You engage in a conversation with Dean and Lisa. Ash pushes his way toward you and pulls your arm.

"Hey, Y/N, Jess needs your help. See, she and Sam were celebrating a little too hard and they drank too much. Sam's off sleeping somewhere but Jess is just vomiting everywhere. I sent her to the bathroom. I can't deal with vomit, muchacha. You gotta handle it." He says.

You excuse yourself from Dean and Lisa so Ash can lead you to Jess. You go into the bathroom where she's leaned over the toilet. You find an elastic and tie her hair back. You sit on the floor and rub soothing circles into her back. She tries to thank you but is wracked with another heave of puke into the toilet. 

"Let it out, honey. You'll feel better." You soothe.

She gags and throws up again. You cringe at the smell. This continues for a while before she sits up and wipes her mouth. 

**Ten!** You hear people starting to count down to the New Year.

"Go." Jess says with a crooked smile. "Go kiss Dean. I'll be okay."  **Nine! Eight!**

You kiss the top of her head and jog out of the bathroom.  **Seven!**

**Six!**

You push through people. You see Benny and Cas, already kissing. Jo and Gabe are chugging beers together. 

**Five!**

**Four!**

**Three!**

You push some more and see Dean scanning the room, probably looking for you. You make your way toward him.

**Two!** You're about eight feet away now.

**One! Happy New Year!**

You reach Dean, only to see Lisa pulling him into a kiss. You stand there, mouth open, staring as her tongue shoots into his mouth. Dean pulls away quickly and sees you. You leave and he follows. You're out the front door and down the walkway before he catches you. He holds your arm and spins you around. You deliver a firm slap to his cheek.

"What the fuck was that?" You shout.

"It was nothing! It was just friendly, I'm sure." Dean says, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, 'It was just friendly'" You mock. "I don't think that's what friends do, Dean!" You say.

"Y/N, nothing would have happened! I'm engaged to you!" He shouts.

"And if you weren't? Would something have happened then?" You ask. You look at the ground. "Do you have feelings for her, Dean?"

"That's not what I meant." Dean says. "No, I don't have feelings for her. And even if I did it wouldn't matter. I'm with you. I  _want_ to be with  _you._ " He says, grabbing your hands.

You look up at him with wide eyes. "Dean Winchester, do you promise me there's nothing going on there?"

"Promise." He says firmly.

"Okay." You say, with only the tiniest bit of doubt in your gut. You hate yourself for doubting him but you can't help it. "I'm gonna go home. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, I'll come." Dean states. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just..tired." You say, taking out your phone to call a cab. 

    

The next day, you wake up and Dean isn't beside you. You walk downstairs and start the coffee pot. You hear voices from the living room. You figure Dean's watching t.v.

"Hey, Green Eyes," You say, walking to the living room. "I know I'm leaving later, so I was thinking we could-" You stop dead in your tracks when you see Dean on the couch, with Lisa. She's gripping his hands and talking quickly. Dean looks up at you and pulls his hands from hers. Lisa turns to you and she's off the couch in a second.

"Y/N!" She shouts."I was just apologizing to Dean for last night! It seems I acted on some feelings I still have for him and that was wrong. I know you two are probably getting married so I-" You cut her off.

"What do you mean _'probably'_?" You ask, narrowing your eyes.

"I just meant like what Dean said. About how you being in France for so long could make it difficult to get married." She says.

"Oh, Dean said that did he?" You say with sarcastic sweetness.

"No! I didn't exactly say  _that!_ I-" Dean says, but you cut him off too.

"Dean, I really don't want to hear it right now. I'm going to finish packing up my things. I'll be down later. Please leave me alone for a while." You say, turning on your heel and leaving before they can see the tears spilling over. You know what you have to do.

You pack your things and call Naomi. After that you call Jo and ask her to come and pick you up. You write a note to Dean that reads;

_I got an earlier flight back to Paris. Considering how you feel about our potential marriage, I think it's best that we see where we're at in two years when I get back. Please don't try to contact me. I'll need to be focusing on my job. Take care._

You sign it and put it on the dresser. You slip your engagement ring off your finger and place it on top of the note. You try your best to dry your eyes and heave your bags out the window. You climb out after them and get into Jo's waiting car.

. . . .

"That's kinda cold, don't you think?" Jo asks. "I mean, you're engaged for christ sake! You can't just leave him like that!"

"I'm sorry, Jo. I just don't have a choice." You say.

"Look." She says. "I know you've had problems with trusting people. But you've come so far, don't put that wall up again." She says gently.

You start crying. "I can't help it, Jo. It's the only thing I know how to do." Jo hugs you hard. You dry your tears and force a blank expression onto your face.

"No, no, no. Don't just give up like this!" Jo says.

"I have to go now." You say blankly. "Tell the gang I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I promise I'll call all of you as often as I can." You say, your voice breaking a little. "And Jo?" Your face softens a little. "Please don't talk to Dean about me. Let him move on. Okay?" You ask.

She nods solemnly. You hug your best friend once more and then you leave.

. . . .

It's not until you're in the airport bathroom that the tears come. Sobs wrack your entire body. Someone comes in and asks if you're okay. You nod and pull yourself together.

_It's for the best._ You try to convince yourself as you board the plane, slipping your blank expression into place. 


	7. Time for a Wedding

**Dean**

It had been almost a full year since Y/N left. Ten months ago she left him that note and he hasn't heard from her since. For a long time he'd been asking their friends about her. They said they knew nothing. Except, about three months ago he had finally stopped asking about her. He attempted one last time, asking Cas if he knew anything. Cas eventually broke and told him that she was okay and that she told them not to say anything to Dean. 

So now Dean sits at the bar on a friday night. Jo is working and is keeping a watchful eye on his liquor intake. He knows she's just looking out for him, but he wants to drink and feel numb for just one night. Dean hears someone shout his name and he looks around. He turns and his eyes land on Lisa. She approaches him and sits down. 

"Dean! It's been a while since I've seen you around." She says. 

"Yeah, sorry." Dean replies, rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't really talked to Lisa much since Y/N left, and he felt a little bad about it. For a while he had blamed Lisa for the whole thing, but he'd gotten over that. 

"So how are you?" She inquires.

"Can we maybe not do the small talk thing? Want a drink?" He asks. Lisa nods.

Dean orders two drinks and Jo gives them to him, tossing a glare his way.

"This is your last one tonight." Jo says to him. He rolls his eyes but nods. She has that look on her face that says she's not giving in. Dean knows better than to push her. He turns to Lisa with a small smile.

"Lis, I'm sorry about shutting you out..I just.." He stops. Lisa waits, but sees that he's not going to continue. 

"It's okay, Dean." She says gently, placing a reassuring hand on his knee. Her thumb rubs small, soft circles over the denim-covered skin. "I know it must have been difficult for you with Y/N. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." She says.

Dean looks at the floor for a beat. When he looks up, Lisa is staring into his eyes. The room spins and then comes back into focus. He leans in a little and their lips meet. Dean pulls away slightly, but she pulls him in again. He kisses her more firmly this time before standing up and pulling her with him. He leads her out of the bar and to his car. He opens the back door and she hops in, taking off her tight black dress and lace underwear. He strips his pants off and climbs in behind her. He positions himself over her and she kisses him hard. 

"Dean, I've wanted this for so long." She whispers in his ear. He voice sounds far away.

. . . .

Dean cracks an eye open to see that's it's still dark outside. He sits up and takes his jeans from the floor, slipping them on. He opens the door and steps out of the car. Lisa is pulling the straps back up on her dress and putting on her shoes. 

"Dean, that was amazing!" She exclaims, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He hugs her back with one arm. "It was so much better than I even imagined. I mean, I know you're a little drunk right now, but it'll be even better next time. We can do it at my house, in a bed. Won't that be better, Green Eyes?" She asks.

Dean snaps to attention and pushes away from her. "Don't...Don't call me that. Don't call me Green Eyes. You're not..." Dean trails off.

"I'm not what, Dean?" 

"You're not her!" Dean shouts. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I can't...I can't be with you. I'm sorry." He says. Lisa grabs his hand and pulls him toward her. He tears out of her grasp and asks her to leave. She stares at him for a moment before turning and stomping into the bar. 

Dean lays in the back of the Impala and punches the seat. 

_What were you thinking?_ He scolds himself before he passes out. 

     

**Reader**

"Y/N!" Jo says as you answer the phone. "I know I'm not supposed to tell you about Dean but there's something you should know." She states.

"Jo, please. Stop. I don't want to know. And don't try to argue with me right now. I'm functioning on two hours of sleep and I'm busy. I have to get back to work. Love you, talk to you soon." You say.

You hear her growl in frustration. "Fine." She sighs. "Love you too. Bye." 

You hang up and toss your phone back onto your desk. It's been about ten months since you left. You'll be heading back home for good in another nine months. You haven't been to visit since you broke it off with Dean. Your friends called and Skyped with you often, but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person. You wanted to go visit, but it was too painful. You've been keeping busy with work to keep your mind off of things. It worked well during the day, but at night when you're alone, you let the wall down and just feel.

. . . .

You head back to your room after dinner and get a call from Cas. He tries to tell you something about Dean but you shut him down, just like you did to Jo. Sam calls and tries as well. You decide it's time to turn your phone off for the night. You flick on the t.v. You grab some water and then sit down. You stare at the screen, not paying attention to it at all. The same thing you do most nights.

     

You arrive home from Paris and realize that you don't have anywhere to go. You walk out of the airport and wait for a cab. You hear the distant shout of your name and you glance around. You see Jo and Gabriel jogging towards you. They reach you and pull you into their arms. You melt into them and feel relaxed for the first time in months. 

"Where exactly are you going?" Gabriel asks. 

You shrug. "I was gonna stay at a motel. Just until I find an apartment."

Jo punches you in the arm. "We haven't seen you in over a year! You're staying with us." She says matter-of-factly.

You begin to protest but Gabe is already grabbing your things and taking them in the direction him and Jo appeared from. 

"We have your old room in the apartment all set up like a guest room, so you can stay in there. Now let's go." Jo says as she takes your hand. "We're just parked down here." She says as she drags you behind her as she walks.

. . . .

You arrive at Jo and Gabe's apartment. Not much has changed since you shared it with Jo in college. You load your things into your old room and walk to the kitchen where Gabe and Jo are starting dinner.

"Thank you. For letting me stay here. And for..well, for being such amazing friends to me." You say. They both smile at you. "What can I help with?" You ask.

They have you cut the vegetables. The three of you work away in the kitchen as you tell them about the rest of your time in Paris.

      

About a week after you've arrived home, wedding invitations show up in the mail. Sam and Jess are getting married next week. It will only be your group of friends and a couple of their college friends there, so they weren't gonna bother with invitations, but Jess decided last minute that they'd be nice to send out. Their wedding is in five days. 

You look at the invitation for a long time, contemplating if you're going or not. You're hesitant because you know Dean will be there. He's Sam's brother and his best man. It will be very difficult to see him again. You stare at the piece of paper for an hour before checking off the box that says 'Will attend'. Screw it. They're your friends and you're going to their wedding. 

. . . .

Over the next five days, you and Jo help Jess with wedding things. You do it all from Jo and Gabe's apartment because Dean is at Sam and Jess' to help his brother. Jess apologizes over and over for not having you as a bridesmaid. She wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable even attending the wedding and she didn't want you to feel forced to be there and stand so close to Dean. You assure her that it's okay.

      

Sam and Jess' wedding day arrives and you're in your room beginning to get ready. Jo has already left to help with everything. Jess chose her as the maid of honor, so she's in charge of making sure everything goes smoothly. 

You hear a knock on your bedroom door. You open it and Gabe walks in. 

"Can you help me with this bow-tie? I can't do it." He pouts. You smile.

"Yes, Gabe. Come here." You say. He walks over and you get to work on doing up his bow tie. 

"Y/N, there's something you should know before you see Dean today..." Gabe says.

"No, Gabe." You say. You finish with his tie and push him to the door. "Now go, you're gonna be late!" He pauses in the doorway and opens his mouth to speak. You cover it with your hand. "No. And Gabe? You look handsome." You remove your hand from his mouth and spin him around, smacking his butt and pushing him into the hallway. "See you in a bit!" You say as you smile at him and close your door. 

. . . . 

An hour later you're sitting in a wooden chair, waiting for the ceremony to start. You hear music and you look behind you. Your eyes widen as you see him. There's Dean, walking down the aisle with Charlie throwing flower petals beside him. Charlie looks amazing, her bright red hair is styled without a single flaw. Dean looks..well, he looks hot. Handsome, whatever. Your breath hitches.  _Holy shit. He's here. In front of you. Shit._

You stare at him as he walks by. He glances to the side and his face pales when he sees you. He holds your eyes for a minute and you almost cry. He clears his throat and keeps walking forward. 

Once all the groomsmen and bridesmaids have walked up, Jess begins her walk down the aisle. She looks absolutely beautiful. Her long golden hair is braided to the side with loose curls hanging to frame her face. Her dress fits like a glove. You look at Sam. He's wearing a simple tux, and his shaggy hair is neat and groomed. They really make quite the couple. You heart melts when you look at Sam's face. There are tears in his eyes and his face is full of love as he looks at soon-to-be wife. Jess' expression matches his. 

. . . .

The ceremony was short and sweet. Now you're sitting in a chair at the reception, drinking deeply from your wine glass. The speeches and first dance are over. You've so far been able to avoid Dean, spending your time dancing with your friends. Now you're taking a rest. Chugging that wine really made you have to pee. You stand up and search for a bathroom. You step into the hall and see Dean standing by the door to outside, his back to you. He's right beside the bathrooms.  _Don't have to pee that bad._

You begin to turn around but stop when you see someone walk through the door to meet Dean. You look closer and see that it's Lisa. Lisa is  _very_ pregnant. Your eyes open so wide it feels like they may pop out of your head. Dean gives Lisa a chaste kiss and they begin to turn toward you. You bolt out the back door and keep running around the side of the building until you run smack into Benny. You lose your footing and begin to fall backwards, flailing your arms. Benny grabs your hands and pulls you upright before you hit the ground. Cas comes running from a few feet away.

"Are you okay?!" He asks you. 

"Uh. Sorry! Sorry if I interrupted you guys. I can go. I'll go." You say quickly.

"Breathe, darlin', you weren't interrupting anything." Benny says. You take a deep breath. "What's the matter?" He asks.

"Lisa...she's pregnant..is..is it  _Dean's?_ " You ask, staring straight ahead at nothing.

"I'm gonna go get Jo. Benny-bear, can you take her over to that bench and sit with her 'til I come back?" You hear Cas ask his boyfriend.

"Sure can, babe." Benny replies. He gently leads you to a bench in the grass and you sit beside him, still staring at nothing. 

. . . . 

Cas and Jo come rushing out. They sit in the grass in front of you and each hold one of your hands. 

"Y/N, we've got some things to tell you. We wanted to warn you before but you didn't want to know." Jo says.

You look at her. "Is that Dean's baby?" You ask incredulously. Jo and Cas exchange a look.

"I'm gonna start near the beginning. So, about 9 months ago Dean got pretty drunk and hooked up with Lisa. Then he got all freaked out and told her it was a huge mistake. She left town for a long time. She showed up here last week, super pregnant, telling Dean it was his..." Jo finishes hesitantly.

You take all that information in.  _You wanted him to move on right?_ Doesn't make you feel any better. 

"Jo, you're holding something back. Are they..together now?" You ask, your voice breaking.

Cas speaks this time. "Well, Dean feels responsible for providing for Lisa and this child. He asked her to marry him...like, soon. He wants to be married before the baby is born so it has a proper family." Cas says. 

"When's the baby due?" You ask.

"Um, next week." Cas says. You feel sick. Dean and Lisa are getting married within the next  _week?_ _Holy shitballs._

"Fuck my face." You say. "I have to go. You guys get back to the wedding. Tell the bride and groom congrats and I'll call them. I'll see you at the apartment later, Jo." You get up, take off your heels, and hand them to Benny. All three of your friends look at you in question. You run. You pass your car in the parking lot and just keep going. You sprint down the road for a long time, trying to clear your head. You finally get tired and you slow to a jog, then a walk. The tears come then. You cry as the sun begins to set. You keep walking, letting the tears fall. You look at your watch. You've been gone for almost three hours.

You hear a car behind you and you turn to look. It's your car, with Jo in the driver's seat. She stops beside you and you get in.

"You left your purse at the reception, I found your keys in it. I sent Gabe home in his car with the rest of your things. I'm here to take you home." She says.

"Thank you." You say, tears still running down your face.

"I'm so sorry." Jo says quietly. A sob escapes you and she grabs your hand. You grip hers so tight it may break, but she doesn't pull it away.

. . . .

You walk into the apartment and Gabe gets up to hand you your purse and your phone. You take them and offer him a small smile. One last tear escapes your eye. 

"I gotta say, the whole racoon eye thing isn't really working for you." Gabriel jokes.

"Gabe, you ass." You say as you smack his arm. But he got you to smile a little. Jo comes up and hands you a wipe and you take it, cleaning up the makeup that smudged from your tears. You hug the couple and retreat to your room. You lay under your covers, just thinking.

. . . .

A while later, you hear someone come in. You peak out from under the cocoon of your blankets to see Jo. She crawls into bed with you and wordlessly wraps an arm around your shoulders. 

"Thank you." You say quietly as you fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! I really appreciate the kudos! I'm working on a few ways to end this fic, not sure what I'm going with yet. There will likely be 5 or 6 more chapters I think, maybe more. :)


	8. What Almost Was

**Dean**

The day arrives and Dean is nervous. He's getting married today. To Lisa. To Lisa, who's having his baby. 

They're just going to city hall and having a party with their friends at the Roadhouse afterwards. Lisa is due any day now, and they did just get 'engaged' last week, so a big wedding is off the table. Lisa tells Dean that she doesn't mind. 

Dean gets dressed and helps Lisa down the stairs and into the car. Sam is meeting them at the destination. He's going to be their witness. Dean takes a deep breath and tries to smile. Lisa takes his hand and he resists the urge to pull away.

When they arrive, he looks in the glovebox and realizes he forgot the rings. He leaves Lisa with Sam and drives back to the house to get them.

      

** Reader **

You wait for Jo to unlock the door, bouncing nervously on the balls of your feet. She swings the door open and you run in. She waits on the porch to keep watch.

You look around before you go up the stairs. The house looks the same as when you left. You walk into the bedroom you and Dean used to share. There's a crib in the corner and a small changing table stocked with diapers, the only sign that a baby is on the way. You assume Dean bought them in a hurry so the baby would have somewhere to sleep. He'll probably be rushing around for the next few days to get more things and make a room for the baby before Lisa goes into labor. You look away and pull out the letter you wrote, leaving it on the dresser. 

You wipe away a tear and turn to go back downstairs. Your phone beeps and you look at the screen. There's a text from Jo.

 _Dean is coming home! He must have forgotten something! Abort! Abort! I'm in the car down the street._  -Jo

You look up with wide eyes as you hear someone, presumably Dean, coming up the stairs. You wave your arms around in a panic and run for the window. You jump out like you did when you left him all those months ago. You run to Jo's car and get in.

"Did you leave the letter?" She asks. You nod 

You drive home in silence. Jo and Gabe leave shortly to go set up the bar for Dean and Lisa's 'wedding reception.' You sit in your room alone.

      

** Dean **

Dean hurries up the stairs and into the bedroom. He finds the box with the rings in it on top of the dresser. He spots a white envelope beside it. Written on the back is his name. He recognizes the handwriting immediately. He rips the envelope open and unfolds the letter inside. 

**Dean,**

**I know I decided to break it off with you, so I don't really have the right to be upset with you for moving on. I wanted you to move on after I left, but I didn't think it would hurt this much when I came back. But again, I don't really have the right to be upset. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I still love you. I'll always love you. I'm sorry I ran away, and I'm sorry I didn't give you the explanation you deserved. That was selfish of me.**

**I know it's stupid to think I won't see you around town from time to time. If you see me, you don't have to talk to me, you don't even have to smile at me. I promise I'll leave you alone as much as possible. You're a good man for taking Lisa in so quickly. Her and your child are lucky to have you. As much as it pains me that we won't be together, I really just want you to be happy. I sincerely hope that you will have a good life with Lisa. You deserve the best and I know you'll get it.**

**I love you, Green Eyes.**

**Y/N**

Dean drops the letter and it flutters to the floor. He sits on the edge of the bed and places his head in his hands. Well, balls. His emotions are making his head spin. Y/N still loves him? Dean feels his stomach bubble with hope. He smiles a little before he's snapped back to reality. He has to marry Lisa. She's carrying his baby and he has to give that child a proper family. He's going to be a father and he's going to be Lisa's husband. 

Dean stands up and shakes out his shoulders. He grabs the ring box and leaves. 

. . . .

Dean and Lisa are about to exchange the rings when she yells.

"Stop! Dean, I need to tell you something." She says. Dean nods for her to continue. "When I left town, I got with this guy. We were together the whole time I was gone. When I found out I was pregnant, I had to find out if it was his or yours...It's...it's not your baby, Dean." She says, looking at the floor. 

Dean's jaw drops as he tries to think of what to say. 

"Well why did you come here then?" Sam asks from behind them.

Lisa jumps like she forgot he was there. She turns so she's addressing both Winchesters.

"This is gonna sound bad...This guy I was with didn't have the most secure job. I wanted to be sure me and my child never went without. Dean, you've always been so responsible with money and work and I knew you could take care of us..." She trails off.

"So...you wanted to marry me...for my money? Listen, Lisa, I know I do okay but I'm a  _mechanic._ I mean, when I die, you won't be getting much..." Dean says. 

"No! I mean, yes, I wanted money, but no." Lisa says, waving her hands around. "I do love you, Dean. But not in the way I love this other man. I knew you wouldn't be happy marrying me anyways, so I figured we could divorce no-problem and then you could just send money for me and the baby..." Lisa finishes, meeting Dean's eyes.

"You were going to let me believe this was my child just so you could get money from me?" Dean confirms. Lisa starts to shake her head 'no' but then nods, looking guilty. Dean scoffs and shakes his head rapidly. His mouth opens and closes a few times. He meets Lisa's eyes. 

"I will send you money for a while until you get on your feet. I'm doing this for the sake of that baby. It deserves a good life. And you, as much as your morals are kind of fucked up, deserve a good life too. You can go be with that other guy and I'll make sure you're taken care of, just for a  _while._ Okay?" Dean says.

Lisa looks at him with wide eyes and nods.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Dean asks her.

"No, I can call him to pick me up. I'll just need a ride back to your house to grab my things. Do you mind if him and I take the baby furniture?" She asks. Dean closes his eyes and nods, telling her to take the damn furniture. Lisa goes to wait outside.

Dean sits beside Sam and tries to figure out what the hell just happened. 

"Son of a bitch!" He calls out.

Sam slaps a hand on his back and looks about as stunned as Dean feels.

"She's, like, the worst person." Sam says. Dean smirks and then a chuckle bursts from his throat. Sam chuckles too.

"Sammy, this is nuts. What the hell." Dean says. Sam nods in agreement. 

Dean suddenly shoots out of his chair. "Y/N!" He says, and rushes out the door. Sam runs out after him and stops him. 

"Dude, what's happening?" Sam asks.

"I have to find Y/N. Can you take Lisa home and then go keep everyone busy at the bar? Have a party anyways. Tell them what happened." Dean says, slapping Sam's back before getting into the Impala. Before he drives away he sees Sam pull out his phone and call Jo. 

"Hey! So get this..." Sam begins.

Dean rolls his eyes and punches on the gas, heading to find his former fiancé.

      

**Reader**

You're sitting in your bed watching Netflix when you hear the front door open and close. 

"Hey guys." You call out. "Did you bring me some pizza?" You ask. No answer. "How was the wedding reception thing or whatever? Nevermind, don't tell me." You say, still no answer.

Footsteps sound down the hallway and you look at your doorway in time to see Dean step into view, looking right at you.

 


	9. Seeing You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Lisa's gone! These next few chapters are probably going to be pretty short. I'm keeping everything in order with short chapters as I close off this fic. Hope you're still enjoying it! :)

"Oh...you're not Jo and Gabe..." You say stupidly as your stare at the man in front of you. He looks surprised at your words.

"Uh, no, I'm not." He states. "Can I come in?" he asks. You nod and move over on the bed to make room for him.

Dean sits down and turns to you.

"So..it isn't my baby and I didn't get married." He says simply. "Also, I got your letter."

You stare at him for a minute, not sure what to say. 

"You gonna say something?" Dean asks.

"Um. Do you want to tell me what's happening right now?" You ask awkwardly. 

Dean launches into a story about Lisa wanting to marry him for financial security. He tells you about the real father of the child and how she loves him. You listen intently the whole time. The initial shock has subsided and now you have a lot of emotions swirling around in your head. Dean finishes his story and sighs. "Then she asked if I would mind if she took the baby furniture." He says with a roll of his eyes.

You giggle a little at the absurdity of it, then immediately try to keep a straight face. "Well that's all very unfortunate." You tell him.

Dean laughs now. "Yeah, it is." He says.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." You say, really meaning it. 

"Thanks. But hey, maybe it's for the best." Dean replies.

"Maybe." You say. "So...you read my letter?" You ask.

"I did. You still love me?" Comes Dean's reply.

"I do." You say. 

You look at each other for a long time. You're not sure what will happen now. It's like Dean reads your mind.

"What now?" He asks. You shrug. Dean takes a deep breath. "Okay, listen. I think I'm probably supposed to be upset with you and tell I need some time before we even think about getting back into this." He says and you nod gravely. "But...I'm not gonna be like that. I love you, and while you were gone it was really hard for me. I'm just glad you're back and you still love me. So, Y/N, I almost married another woman and you almost let me go. Shit happens. Will you please just be my fiancé again?" Dean asks.

You nod vigorously and pull him in for a deep kiss. God, how you've missed him. He pulls you closer and you melt into his touch.

"Wait, Dean." You say against his lips. He pulls back. "I have 'trust issues.' What if I get scared again? I don't want to hurt you again. You deserve better than that. You deserve better than me." You confess.

Dean puts a finger over your lips and takes your hand. "You're exactly what I want. We'll build your trust. I'm not letting you slip away from me again. I promise." He says.

"Okay, Green Eyes. I believe you." You tell him.

      

You gasp as Dean bites your neck and then licks his tongue over it to soothe it. Your fingers curl into his hair, scratching lightly at the scalp. Dean hums against your neck. You pull him up to kiss his mouth. You bite his bottom lip and he groans, rolling his hips down onto yours. Your hips buck off the bed and you wrap your legs around him to pull him closer. Dean rolls his hips again and you push him off so you can pull your shirt off. Dean takes his shirt and jeans off before laying down and pulling you on top of him. You straddle his hips and unhook your bra. Dean sits up and pulls it off. His hands spread over your shoulders and lower back as he licks and sucks over your breasts. Your mouth opens and you lean your head back, pushing your chest out. Dean sucks on your nipple and you breathe out heavily. Your hands move to his hair again. He kisses you up and down your throat, licking at your jawline. As much as you love all the sexual tension building up, you need this to move a little faster. It's been too long. 

"Dean, please." You whine.

"Please what?" He grunts, still kissing your neck. 

"I wanna do it now." You get off of him and rip your panties off. You pull at his boxers. He takes them off and you reposition yourself on his lap. He sits up so you're facing each other, mouths only inches apart. He kisses you fiercely and you moan.

"Wait, wait." Dean breathes. "I need a condom."

You shake your head. "I'm on the pill now." You say.

Dean looks hesitant but then says okay.

"You ready?" He asks, looking into your eyes. You nod aggressively and Dean slowly pushes in. You rise up a little bit and push yourself down onto him, forcing him in all the way. You both heave a breath. Dean starts moving in and out and you meet him with every motion. His thrusts are hard and fast now. You're bouncing on his lap. The friction causes you to throw your head back and call out in pleasure. 

Dean holds you close and buries his face in your breasts, biting and sucking. You're both cursing as waves of pleasure wash over you. You lean in more and Dean's thrusts go impossibly deeper. A few more movements and you'll be done.

You pull a little on the short hairs at the base Dean's skull and he moves faster. Your nails scrape across his shoulders and back and he moans.

"Ah, shit! Y/N!" He shouts and you feel his release shoot into you. You come undone seconds later with a scream of Dean's name.

You lean your forehead against Dean's and look into his eyes. He kisses your lips and his hands move to your backside. He lifts you up and gently pulls out. You settle back on his lap and kiss him hard.

"I've missed you so much." You whisper, tracing a finger over his jaw and lips.

"Me too." Dean says, lightly dragging his thumb over your lower lip.

You hop off the bed and run for the bathroom. You turn on the shower and wait for Dean to follow you. He walks in and you turn to the shower, seeing him flash you a predatory grin in the mirror. You hop in the shower and Dean comes in after you. He pushes you up against the tiled wall and licks behind your ear. You push your back against his front. You bend over, bracing your hands on the wall in front of you. Dean slams into you. You push back against him, loving every minute of it. 

. . . .

After a very long shower and an even longer time getting dressed, you and Dean get into the Impala and go to the bar to meet your friends.

      

**Dean**

He walks into the bar, holding Y/N's hand.

"We're engaged...again!" Dean yells.

All of their friends cheer and talk excitedly. Drinks are ordered all around to celebrate. Dean and Y/N talk with their friends and just have a good time. Dean hasn't been this happy in a long time. He knows right then that he won't let her leave without a fight ever again.


	10. The Wedding That was Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a wedding! :)

The next month passes by with you moving back in with Dean and planning the wedding. Also with you spending a lot of time together. Very close together. 

The two of you decided to have an autumn wedding. You set the date for October. You sent out the invitations last week. It's now September, so there's less than a month until the wedding. 

Today you're going dress shopping with the girls and Cas. Next week you're visiting the venue (a winery) and booking the catering company. 

This time last year you never would have thought you'd be getting married to Dean, but you're so glad this is how things are turning out. 

      

**October**

The wedding day has arrived and you're getting into your dress. Jess helps you put on your veil while Jo snaps pictures and Charlie gathers the bouquets. Cas and Ellen are making sure you drink lots of water and eat some fruit so you don't feel light headed later. 

You look at yourself in the mirror. Your dress is lace and vintage-looking. You pick up your bouquet of lavender-coloured flowers and take a deep breath. You smile at everyone in the room.

"You look beautiful." Jo says, snapping a picture of you. "I can't believe you're getting married!" Everyone nods in agreement.

"I know!" You say. Ellen walks up and places a hand on your cheek.

"Your mother would be so happy to be here right now, honey. You've grown up to be just like her." Ellen says with a tear in her eye. You hug her. 

You slip your shoes on and follow your friends to the doorway that leads to the ceremony room. You hear the music begin and the bridesmaids and groomsmen start to walk out. First Sam and Jess, followed by Ellen and Ash, Benny and Cas, Charlie and Hannah, Gabe and Jo, and then Kevin by himself, walking with the ring bearer. Before you know it, it's your turn to walk down the aisle. Bobby stands beside you and you take his arm.

"You ready, kid?" He asks.

You nod. "Thank you for walking me down the aisle. It means so much to me." You say, patting his hand.

"You're like a daughter to me. Your daddy would be so proud of the woman you've become." He says, his voice catching. You wipe a tear from his cheek and one from your own. The music changes and it's your cue to start walking. You tighten your hand on Bobby's arm and take your first step.

 _Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip._ You repeat to yourself as you walk down the aisle slowly. Bobby nudges you lightly and you realize you're looking at the ground. You look up and smile. You see Dean waiting for you. His face is full of love and his eyes look wet. You speed up a little bit, eager to reach him. You get to the end  and Bobby kisses your cheek. He hugs Dean and passes your hand to him. You look at Dean and the ceremony begins.

The wedding toasts from your friends and family are kept short and sweet. You and Dean sit beside each other, laughing and crying at the stories your guests tell in your honour. You eat dinner and dessert, then everyone gathers to dance as the music plays. The reception is a blast. You dance until you can't walk and just celebrate being married to the man you love.

      

The following morning, you and Dean set off on your honeymoon. Neither of your really wanted to travel far, so you decided to rent a cottage for a few days just a few hours out of town. 

When you get there, Dean insists on carrying you over the threshold. You laugh and punch his arm when he pretends to drop you. He carries you to the only bedroom in the small, but cute, cottage. It's in a secluded area with nature all around. It's amazing.

Dean tosses you on the bed and lays beside you.

"We're married." He says.

"We are." You reply.

You both smile like morons and he pulls you into a kiss. The kiss heats up quickly and you pull at Dean's clothes. He tears off his t-shirt and you push him down on the bed. You spread your fingers over his firm chest and stomach. Dean shivers and goosebumps appear on his tan skin. You lick down his abdomen and back up. Your tongue moves up his body and you suck on his neck. You pinch his nipple between your thumb and forefinger as you bite his bottom lip. He thrusts his hips off the mattress. You quirk an eyebrow and move to the other nipple, pinching hard. His hands grasp your hips and he pulls you flush against him.

You leave hickeys on his neck and collarbone. Dean flips over so you're beneath him. He pulls off your dress to reveal that you were completely naked underneath. He smiles and leaves hickeys all the way down your body. You wiggle and writhe under his hot mouth. He comes up and gives you a long kiss.

"Mm, I love you." He says.

"You too." You say. He kisses your forehead gently.

He stands and removes his shorts and boxers. He leans over you and kisses you. You pull him closer, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

A loud knock sounds and you jump. 

Another knock. Someone's at the door. You both groan and get up. Dean puts on his jeans and you pull on his t-shirt and boxers, unable to find your dress. 

You walk to the door and open it, Dean standing behind you. A woman with short, dark hair stands on the porch. 

"Hi!" She says. "I'm Jody. You rented this place from me." She holds out her hand. 

You shake her hand and so does Dean. "This place is beautiful." You say to her. 

"Thank you." Jody says with a smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She says, looking at your attire with a knowing smile. 

"Well, actually.." Dean says. You smack his arm, wordlessly telling him to be quiet. 

"Of course not." You say with a smile.

"Good! I just wanted to make sure you folks were settling in okay. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call me. Enjoy your honeymoon." She says with a wink. You blush. Dean smirks.

"Thanks!" You both say to her with a smile. She waves a hand and leaves.

You close the door behind you. Dean grabs your waist.

"Where were we?" He says seductively.

You suddenly feel sick. You run to the bathroom and throw up. You feel Dean's hand stroking your back. 

"You okay, baby?" he asks. 

"I think so." You stand and brush your teeth. "Must have been something I ate." You say.

The rest of the day is filled with you periodically vomiting. You apologize to Dean for ruining your honeymoon.

"Hey, it's not your fault." He says, rubbing your arm. "Let's get you tucked into bed." 

You let Dean lead you to bed. He snuggles with you and you fall asleep.

      

When you're still throwing up the next morning, Dean drives you to the doctor. You insist that it's probably just a flu bug but he won't listen.

. . . .

The doctors run a few tests and you wait for the results.

The doctor walks in. 

"Sorry about this." You say. "I told him it's probably just the flu or something, but he wouldn't take no for an answer." You tell the doctor, pointing at Dean.

"No, no, it's not the flu at all. Y/N, you're pregnant." The doctor says.

"P-pregnant? Uh, no. I'm on the pill." You say.

"Stranger things have happened. I'll leave you two alone for a minute. When I come back we can discuss your options." The doctor says, leaving the room and quietly closing the door.

_Pregnant? Oh._

You turn to Dean, afraid to see his reaction. His mouth is hanging open and he's staring straight ahead. 

"Dean..." You say, reaching out to him.

You're pulled into a bear hug. You sit, stunned.

"You're not...mad?" You ask. 

"Mad?" Dean looks at you. "I'm gonna be a dad...I'm starting a family with the woman I love! How could I be mad?" Dean grins from ear to ear. You can't help but grin back. You hug Dean hard.

 _A family._ You smile again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should only be one or two more chapters after this!


	11. A Real Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you all so much for reading. I think I'm gonna leave this fic kind of 'open' so I can write one-chapter blurbs every once in a while about the characters. If there's any couple or situation you'd like me to write a little ficlet about, let me know! :)

** 5 Years Later **

"Jensen! Be careful with your brother!" You say as your 5-year-old son plays with your two-year-old. "Dean, please keep an eye on them while I go to the bathroom?" You say, kissing your husband's cheek.

Dean waves a hand casually. "Jared's tough, he can handle his older brother." He says, looking fondly at the kids.

You shoot him a glare and he smiles at you. You roll your eyes and head for the bathroom

. . . .

You and Dean are going away this weekend to celebrate your anniversary. This will be your first weekend away from the kids and you're feeling a little nervous. You're leaving them with Sam and Jess, who now have a 3-year-old daughter of their own. Jensen and Jared love their cousin, so you know they'll have a blast. Your stomach still twists at the thought of leaving your children.

You finish up in the bathroom and look in the mirror. You stare into your own eyes and tell yourself everything will be fine. You dry your hands and walk back out to the living room. You hear your youngest son scream and you run in.

"Jared, honey, are you okay?" You stop and see Dean tickling him. You smile warmly.

"Uncle Sam!" Jensen yells, running to Sam as he walks in the door. Sammy scoops him up in a hug. Jess walks in behind him and Jensen grabs for her. Sam passes him over and Jess hugs him, bopping his nose. Jensen giggles.

Sam takes Jared from Dean and continues the tickling. You ask Jess where your niece is and she tells you she's still at daycare. 

"Thanks for looking after the boys this weekend." You say to her.

She waves a hand. "Our pleasure. You guys deserve a break."

"If you have any problems, just call. Jo and Gabe will be around to help as well. I'm sure they'll be good, but Winchester boys can be a handful." You say.

"Don't I know it." Jess says with a smile. You both turn to look at your husbands, chuckling.

You walk over to your kids, who are now trying to climb Sam while he laughs. 

"Jensen, honey, it's time for me and daddy to go." You say. Jensen runs over and leaps into your arms. "You be good for Auntie Jess and Uncle Sammy, okay?" You say, placing a kiss into his hair.

"Yes, mommy. I love you." Your oldest son says, kissing your cheek. You smile.

"I love you more." You tell him, setting him down.

You pick up Jared next, peppering kisses all over his face. He laughs and squeals. 

"Mommy loves you." You say to him.

"Lub mommy." Jared says. Your heart melts. You kiss him once more before handing him to Dean.

Dean hugs Jared and tells him he loves him, to which he replies, "Lub daddy."

You see the love written clear on Dean's face. He passes Jared to Sam and turns to Jensen. 

"You be good, buddy." He says.

"I will, dad." Jensen smiles sweetly.

"Love you, kiddo." Dean says, ruffling his hair.

"Love you." Jensen says.

Dean stands and takes your hand. 

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yes! If she doesn't leave now she'll never go!" Jess says, pushing you out the door.

You wave to the kids once more and thank Sam and Jess.

      

Dean takes you to a nice dinner where you drink wine and hold hands, touching knees under the table. 

You stay in the same cottage you did for your honeymoon five years ago. You talk and laugh all night about your memories and about your children.

"Thank you." You say to Dean, your head resting on his chest as you lay in bed.

"For what?" Dean asks as he plays with your h/c hair.

"Being the best husband and father I know." You say.

"I love you." Dean says, kissing your head.

"I love you too, Green Eyes." You reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxo


	12. Extras/Additions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I couldn't leave this story alone so I decided to fill in some of the gaps with some additions and extras. I'm working on writing Y/N's first pregnancy right now and it's almost complete. Then I'll write a few chapters about little Jensen as a baby/toddler, and then go into Y/N's pregnancy with Jared and so on. I'm not sure where I'm going to stop these additions. Most of them are going to be randomly filing in the time gaps I created when I first wrote Green Eyes. I haven't decided if I'm going to continue past the ending I already wrote and write about the boys getting older and such, but we'll see. I'm hoping this is going to be enjoyable for those of you who liked this story. If I make any plot holes or mistakes or everything seems a little scattered please let me know and bear with me cause I just kind of power-wrote this over the course of last week and I'm hoping you guys like it! I appreciate you taking the time to read my work and taking the time to read this super long note. Thank you so much, guys! xoxo

You sit up in bed and stretch your arms up in the air as you yawn. You reach down and rub your hands gently over your tiny round belly. 

"Good morning." You whisper to your tummy.

It had been about four months ago that you found out you were pregnant and you and Dean had been preparing for the upcoming baby. You'd insisted that it was too early to get the baby's room set up, so Dean was settling for baby-proofing the house for the time-being. You walk into the bathroom and try, yet again, to figure out the plastic and rubber contraption on the toilet. You squeeze and pull but can't release the latch. 

"Dean!" you call out to your husband. No answer. You try yelling again with still no answer. You sigh in aggravation and strip your pyjama pants and underwear off. You squat in the bathtub and pee down the drain. You're just running the water to clean the tub as Dean walks in.

"Hey, babe, were you calling for me? I-" Dean sees you and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Y/N, what are you doing?"

You step out of the bathtub and slide your pants back on, looking down at the tile floor in embarrassment.

"Listen, being pregnant makes it really hard to hold my bladder in  and I couldn't get the damn latch off the damn toilet!" You explain, looking up in defeat.

"So...you peed in the tub?" Dean asks, smirking. You nod. He leans down and unlatches the baby-proof toilet in one swift motion. You stare at him and burst out in tears. Dean's arms are around you in a second. He puts the toilet lid down and sits on top of it, pulling you onto his lap.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asks.

You look up and wipe your eyes. "I can't use the toilet or open the freakin' cupboards had the time because of the baby-proofing and I just peed in the bathtub! I'm apparently too stupid to handle 'adult' things so how am I supposed to care for another human being? I'm going to be a terrible mother and our kid will hate me and-!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean interrupts, rubbing circles on your back with his hand. "You're gonna be a great mother, Y/N. And as far as the baby-proofing goes, I can show you that stuff. Our kid will love you. You're beautiful, and you're kind, and you're smart. He will love you just as much as I do, believe me."

"He?" You ask, eyes widening. 

Dean's eyes widen as well. "Shit! I'm sorry! I know you didn't want me to tell you what we were having..I didn't mean to ruin the surprise for you!"

"I'm having a boy? We're gonna have a son?" 

"That's what the doctor said." Dean tells you. "He said there's always a  _chance_ it could be a surprise, but yes it's a boy." Dean explains.

Tears brim in your eyes and spill over, running down your face. Dean wipes them away with him thumbs and asks you what's wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy." You explain, smiling. You gasp and pull Dean's hand to your belly. "He's moving!"

Dean's face lights up as he rubs your belly and feels the tiny flutters as the baby moves around. You kiss his cheek and lay your hand on top of his. Dean leans down and kisses your hand, then turns his head to your stomach. 

"Your mom and I love you so much." He whispers.

Your heart melts. 

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

Weeks pass and Dean shows you how to open and close all the baby-proofed things in the house. The two of you register for baby items at the store and buy a couple of things. After work you typically discuss baby names over dinner. 

Before you know it, you're six months in.

"Do you want our kid to have friends?" Dean suddenly asks as you lounge on the couch one evening.

You look up at him from his lap where your head rests. "Of course!" you say. 

"Then why would you give him a name like that?" Dean whines.

"Oh my god, Dean! It was only a  _suggestion_! One I made two weeks ago, buy the way! You don't have to keep bringing it up..."

"Ah, but I do. I have to keep bringing it up until you take that  _suggestion_ off the table." He defends.

"I kinda like it though..it's not that bad!" You counter.

"Clarence?  _Really_? 'Aw, look at baby Clarence. Hi, this is our son,  _Clarence."_ Dean says sarcastically, giving you a pointed look.

" _Fine._ That name is off the table." You say, reaching up to smack him lightly in the chest.

"Awesome." Dean smiles cheekily.

"You spoiled little shit." You mumble, rolling your eyes.

Dean fakes hurt feelings as you press play on the movie you'd paused to have that ridiculous conversation. Dean's fingers massage your scalp and run through your hair. You instantly relax even more. 

. . .

"Baby, wake up." You hear Dean's voice as you're shaken gently. You open your eyes and take in your surroundings. On the living room couch. "You fell asleep during the movie." Dean continues. He helps you sit up and the two of you walk up to your bedroom. You get into bed and cuddle close to your husband, falling asleep almost immediately. 


	13. Additions/Extras

"C'mon Jo, it can't be that hard." You encourage as you and Jo look at the scattered pieces of what will be the baby's crib.

"Y/N, there are only picture instructions and there's like a million pieces." Jo says. 

"We can do this!" You say positively.

You're in the spare room, which will be the baby's room. You and Jo are trying to build the crib and changing table while Dean's at work. Cas and Sam are taking all the furniture from the spare room down to the basement for you. You sit on the floor next to Jo and look at the 'instructions'. You guys begin trying to put the pieces together. Sam and Cas finish up their task and start in on the changing table. It takes two hours but you and Jo finish the crib. Sam and Cas had finished the table an hour before you guys and were downstairs in the living room watching TV. Jo pulls you up from the floor and you admire your handiwork. _  
_

"Not bad." Jo says, holding her hand up. You high-five her with a smile.

You go downstairs and plop on the couch between Sam and Cas. You lay your head in Cas' lap and stretch your legs out so your feet rest on Sam's. Jo sits in the chair to the left.

"Thanks for your help today, friends. I really appreciate it." You say sincerely.

"Of course." Sam replies. "You sure you don't want us to start painting? We don't mind." 

"That's okay. Thanks for the offer, Sam, but I think Dean and I are gonna do that together. The baby isn't due for another three months so we've got some time." You say. Sam smiles and pats your foot.

The four of you begin watching a movie, passing the time until Dean is finished working so you can all go out for dinner. Cas starts absentmindedly playing with your hair in his lap and you feel your eyelids getting heavy. You mentally kick yourself for being so exhausted from basically doing nothing. Pregnancy sucked sometimes. You let your eyes close and you fall asleep.

. . . . .

You wake up to the smell of something cooking. You sit up on the couch and look around. Your feet are still on Sam's lap but there's a pillow under your head instead of Cas. Jo is still in the chair.

"How long was I asleep for?" You ask.

"Maybe like an hour and a half." Jo says, interested in whatever is on the television in front of her. 

You swing your legs off of Sam and push yourself slowly off the couch. You follow the delicious smell to the kitchen. Dean and Cas are in the kitchen cooking, moving along to some music. Dean looks up from the lettuce he's chopping and smiles at you. 

"Hey, sweetheart. How was your nap?"

"Good." You reply. "I thought we were going out for dinner?"

Cas turns away from the stove and smiles at you. "We all thought it would be more comfortable for you if we ate here. And before you interrupt with some selfless comment about not letting pregnancy hold us and you back, just know that none of us are opposed to having a nice dinner in with our friends. So, as Dean would say, stow your crap and go sit on the couch, honey." Cas finishes, giving you a sassy look before turning back to the stove. You look at Dean, who simply shrugs and returns to chopping.

You smile and leave the kitchen, walking to the living room to sit with Sam and Jo.

"You guys wanna help me set the table?" You pipe up after a few minutes. They nod and follow you to the dining room.

Jo lays out placemats and utensils while you get glasses and Sam gets plates and napkins. You open a bottle of wine and pour some in everyone's glass but your own. For yourself you pour the non-alcoholic wine Dean bought for you so you didn't have to feel left out. You also give everyone a glass of ice water. Just as you're finishing up and sitting down at the table Cas and Dean enter with the food. 

"Dinner is served." Cas announces.

You all sit down and dig in, chatting with each other.

"So do you guys have any names picked out for the baby?" Sam asks.

"Yes but we're keeping them a secret until I have the baby." You reply.

"Oh, come on, Y/N. Tell us! We won't tell anyone else. I won't even tell Gabe." Jo promises.

"And I won't tell Benny and Sam won't tell Jess. Promise! Cas says. "C'mon, Dean, tell her it's okay!"

You and Dean share a look and roll your eyes. He raises his eyebrows at you in question and you nod in defeat. To be honest, you're just as eager to tell your friends as they are to find out. 

"Fine." Dean addresses everyone at the table. "We'll tell you guys, but you have to  _promise_ to keep it to yourselves. We want to surprise everyone. I already ruined the gender surprise so this is basically all I have. Got it?" Dean says. All your friends nod enthusiastically. "We're thinking Jensen." Dean announces.

"Jensen? That's....different..." Cas says, making a face.

"Dude, your name is  _Castiel._ " Dean says, making a weird face back. 

"Fair enough." Cas concedes. "Although, I didn't pick my name you know. That's why I go by Cas instead."

"Well I like Jensen." Sam interferes. "It's unique. In a good way."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean says with a smile.

"I like it too." Jo agrees.

"I do as well. It's unique, like Sam said. It's very  _you_." Cas says with a warm smile directed at you and Dean.

"Thanks." You say, returning everyone's smiles. "And don't say anything to anyone!" You remind them. They nod. 

You all continue eating in a comfortable silence until Jo speaks. 

"What if the baby ends up coming out a girl? Or, what if you see the baby boy and Jensen doesn't fit? Do you guys have any backup names to tell us about? Tell me you won't be those parents that don't name their child until it's like a year old because you don't have any ideas."

You laugh a little. "Jo, relax. We're not going to have a nameless baby. Right?" You say, turning to your husband with wide eyes. "Dean, tell me we're not gonna have a nameless baby because we're shitty parents?!" You grip his hand.

"Y/N it's okay." He says calmly, giving your hand a gentle squeeze. "Our baby will have a name, don't worry. And like I've told you before, we're not gonna be shitty parents."

You take a deep breath and give everyone a small smile. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little freaked out."

"It's normal." Deans says to you. "The books say you'll be a little afraid as your due date comes closer."

You find yourself a little annoyed at Dean's composure toward the whole pregnancy and birth.

"You know what else the books say?" You ask, not really waiting for an answer. "That my vagina could tear. Yep, birthing this small human could literally  _rip_ my vagina. Is that normal, Dean? Cause that's what the books say." You exclaim

Sam coughs uncomfortably and begins taking dishes to the kitchen. Cas follows quickly. Dean opens his mouth to say something to you but Jo holds her hand up. 

"Dean, why don't you go help them in the kitchen and I'll talk to her." She says, patting Dean on the shoulder. He nods and exits the dining room.

"Dude, what's going on?" Jo asks you, sitting on the chair Dean previously occupied.

"I don't know. I'm kind of freaking out and Dean's so calm. It's like he's not worried at all. I mean, I can tell he's excited but I'm just worried that the whole Lisa thing freaked him out too much and now he's..."

"Listen." Jo interrupts gently. "That doofus loves you with everything he's got. I've known him my whole life and I've never seen him so invested in a relationship before. I can guarantee you he's going to love that child as fiercely as he loves you. I also guarantee you he is scared shitless right now. You and I both know Dean keeps up a strong front when someone he cares about needs him. He did it for Sam his whole life and that's just who he is. I know for a fact that he's worried just like you are. Listen to them talk in the kitchen, you'll see." Jo says, pulling you up and leading you closer to the kitchen so you can hear but not be seen.

"She's probably just scared, Dean." You hear Sam say. 

"Yes. Y/N hasn't committed this much to someone before, and she certainly never imagined having a child. She's had a tough life, much like you, and she's been through a lot. Loving you has taken down her walls, which is great, but probably also terrifying for her." Cas says, then excuses himself to the bathroom. 

"Sam, I'm kind of freakin' out here." You hear Dean say quietly. "I love Y/N and I'm excited for this baby but I'm scared. I know she's scared too, so I don't want to show that I am cause it'll just freak her out more. I don't even have to give birth and I'm this nervous, I can't imagine how she feels." 

"I think it'll make her feel better to know she's not alone on this one. If she knows you're scared too, it might actually comfort her. Just be honest, man." Sam replies. 

"Thanks, Sammy. You grew up kinda smart, y'know." Dean says jokingly.

You hear a bro-hug happen and you retreat back to the table with Jo.

"See? Told ya." Jo says matter-of-factly.

"Thank you. I do feel a bit better." You admit with a smile.

"So your vagina could actually rip?" Jo asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah! Disgusting, right?" You exclaim, sticking your tongue out. "They have to like, stitch it back together."

"Ew." Jo says honestly.

"Yep." You say, making a face.

The boys walk back into the dining room and sit down. You all talk and joke like the whole commotion never happened. That's one of the things you love about your friends. They forgive and get over it.

. . . . . . . . . .

Later that night you're laying next to Dean in bed when he flips onto his side to look at you. You adjust the pillow under your belly and lay so you can look at him as well. 

"I'm scared, Y/N. I'm scared something could happen to the baby. I'm scared something bad could happen to you during the birth. And I'm scared I'm going to be a terrible father." Dean admits, looking into your eyes.

You place your hand gently on his cheek and pull him in for a small kiss. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you're being so honest about your feelings. I'm scared too, Dean. I don't plan on going anywhere, but even if something happens to me and I don't make it through the birth, you'll have a beautiful son to take care of for me. You'll be okay. But I promise you I'll be fine during the birth, the doctors say I'm healthy and so is the baby, so we'll both be fine, honey." You assure him. Dean closes his eyes and leans his forehead against yours. You run your fingers slowly through the hair at the back of his head. "And you, Dean Winchester, are going to be a fantastic father. Our kid will love you so much. I don't have one single doubt about it." You say, delivering a kiss to his cheek. 

Dean kisses your forehead and then flips onto his back. He intertwines his fingers with yours and strokes the back of your hand with his thumb. 

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too. So much." You reply, drifting off to sleep. 


	14. Additions/Extras

"Jess, you're crying?" You ask as you hug your friend.

You and Dean had invited Sam and Jess over to ask them to be the godparents of your child. They would be responsible for him if anything were to happen to you and Dean.

"I'm sorry. It just means so much to me that you trust us enough for this." Jess says, hugging you back. 

"Thank you guys. We would be honoured to be the godparents." Sam says with a sweet smile.

A group hug ensues and then Sam and Jess have to leave for work. You and Dean will have to do the same shortly. You've been working from home on the computer most days, but you go in for meetings and conferences. Your maternity leave doesn't start until you're almost nine months pregnant, but Naomi had insisted that you at least work from home when you can.

Now you slowly walk up the stairs to your bedroom to get dressed for your meeting today. Dean follows behind you. He's in the middle of getting dressed when Bobby calls to give him the day off because it's going to be slow at the shop. Dean immediately strips off his jeans and lays on the bed, stretching his arms behind his head. 

"How long is your meeting today?" He asks as you pull on your jacket. 

"Maybe a couple of hours. I should be home by one. Why do you ask?"

"What do you think about painting the baby's room today?" He questions.

You smile. "I think that's a great idea."

"Awesome. Okay, you better get going, don't want you to be late. I made you a lunch, it's in the kitchen." Dean says as you come over to peck his cheek.

You ruffle his hair and kiss his mouth. "Thanks, honey." 

You walk downstairs and grab your lunch. You slip on your shoes and walk out the door to your car. You unlock the car and awkwardly get into the front seat. Driving has become increasingly difficult with your belly in the way. You're not exactly sure what the normal size is for a pregnant woman at almost seven months, but you feel huge. You finally get settled behind the wheel and back out of the driveway. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

 

You hobble up to the front door after your meeting and step inside. You put your empty lunch bag on the kitchen counter and walk upstairs.

"Dean?" You call out.

"In here!" You hear his deep voice answer.

You peek into the baby's room and Dean's in there, applying painter's tape to the baseboards to get ready for painting.

"Just let me change and we can paint." You say with a smile. Dean nods.

You change into sweats and a baggy t-shirt, putting your hair up into a bun. You pop the lid off the paint can and stir it. You and Dean decided on a grey-blue colour for the walls. You pour some paint into the roller tray and Dean grabs a roller, handing you a brush.

"You wanna get around the baseboards and corners and stuff while I start the wall? That way you can sit down on the floor instead of having to stand."

"Sure." You say, taking the brush and the paint can over to the wall by the door. 

You've been painting for about twenty minutes when Dean comes over. 

"Make sure you take a break if you're getting tired." He says, laying a hand on the top of your head.

You stand and smirk at him. "Yes, mom."

"Hey, I just wanna make sure you're all good. Need some water? Something to eat?" He asks.

"Thank you, Dean. But really I'm fine." You say, gesturing with your hands, forgetting one of them still held the brush. You accidentally splatter Dean with paint. Your mouth opens into an 'o' and then you begin laughing. The paint had splattered across Dean's forehead, nose, and cheek, narrowly missing his eye. Dean breaks out in a grin, which turns mischievous. "Dean..." You warn.

Dean lifts his roller and runs it down the side of your head. "Oops." He says, grinning like a child. You punch him in the arm and he laughs. You can't help but laugh with him. 

'Alright, get back to work, you butthead." You say.

Dean chuckles and returns to the wall he was painting.

. . . . . 

The two of you finish up the painting and clean up.

"I'm gonna shower." Dean says, hands gesturing at his paint-covered hands and face. "You coming?"

You nod and follow him to the bathroom. You both strip down and start the shower. You take a minute to admire your husband before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water run through your hair. You shampoo twice to get the paint out and then switch spots with Dean so he can wash his face and hair. You wash each other's bodies and take turns rinsing off under the stream of water. Dean turns off the shower and you both towel dry. You walk to the bedroom and sit on the bed. Dean sits behind you and massages your shoulders. You lean into his touch and close your eyes.

"So I was thinking we could do pregnancy photos when I'm at eight and a half months? I found a photographer that does pregnancy and baby pictures. I thought it would be kind of a nice idea." You say.

"I like it." Dean says. He stops rubbing your shoulders and kisses your neck before getting off the bed. He puts on a clean pair of sweatpants and tells you he's going to figure out what's for dinner.

You slip on some comfortable clothes and wobble down the stairs after Dean. He's in the kitchen looking in cupboards and drawers. You look at his bare skin and how the muscles ripple and flex in his back and shoulders as he moves. You gently run your hands over the skin there and he turns around. You graze your fingers over his chest down to the muscles of his abdomen and up to his biceps. You squeeze lightly then look up at his face. He gives you an adorable half-smile and you kiss his lips then lay your head on his chest. His arms circle around you and he kisses the top of your head. You stay like that for a few minutes, content to just be with Dean. You hear a grumble and look down at your stomach. You smile sheepishly.

"Hungry?" Dean asks. You nod and step away from him to look in the fridge. 

You pull out some vegetables and chicken. You make the decision that you're having stir-fry. You flick on some music and dance around the kitchen with Dean while you cook. You stop in the middle so Dean can feel the baby kicking and then resume cooking. You sit down and eat with Dean, feeling warm and content.

 


	15. Additions/Extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking this so far and following along okay. I'm posting these without editing them first, so if there are mistakes I'm sorry. I'll try to go back through and edit this story when I'm finished all of it. Thanks for reading!  
> 

"You look great." Dean insists, grasping your hand.

The photographer is on her way to your place to take the pregnancy photos and you've changed your outfit twice. You know these pictures are going to be kept for your family and child when he grows up, so you want them to be perfect. You hear a knock at the door and Dean hurried down the stairs to open it. You follow him at a slow pace. You get downstairs and see a blonde woman walk through the door.

"Hello, I'm Claire. Nice to meet you both." She says, shaking Dean's hand and then yours. "You, hunky husband. Can you run out to my car and carry in all the supplies from the trunk?" She asks Dean, he smiles and obliges. 

"Please, come in." You say, stepping aside to allow Claire further into the house. You lead her to the living room and sit across from her on the couch. 

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself and the baby." Claire says.

You tell her your due date, the sex of the baby, and a little bit about you and Dean. By that time Dean is finished bringing in all her supplies.

"Okay, great. Let's get started." Claire says as she stands up and digs through one of the bins Dean brought in.

It turns out you didn't really need to worry about your outfit. Claire gives you a sheer flowing skirt to wear and a short top that ends just below your breasts. She says she wants to showcase your baby belly. She has Dean move some furniture around in the living room so there's a blank wall to take pictures against. The first few pictures are close-ups of your belly and your hands resting on it. Then she brings Dean in and has him place his hands under yours, then on top of yours. Then she has Dean sit with his back against the wall with you between his legs, leaning back against his chest. She takes a few different ones in this position and then announces that she is finished. 

"These are great. I'll have them for you in a couple of weeks." Claire says as she loads her car. 

"Awesome. Thank you." Dean says, shaking her hand.

You smile and give her a hug, thanking her. 

. . . . 

Sure enough, the pictures come a couple weeks later and they are absolutely perfect. You and Dean buy a scrapbook and put a few in there, then you frame one to put in the baby's room.

 

. . . . . . . . . . 

 

You walk slowly to the front door and open it. A delivery man stands on the porch with a giant box. 

"Hi there. Are you Mrs. Winchester?" He asks. You nod. "I have a package here for you if you'd like to sign for it." He hands you the pen and you sign quickly, curious as to what's in the box.

"Do you need any help with this ma'am?" He asks.

"No that's okay, thanks." You reply.

"Okay, have a great day." 

"You too." You smile at him as he leaves. 

You stare at the box and then try to pull it inside. You grunt at how heavy it is and pull harder. It barely moves and your stomach is getting in the way.  _Shit._

Dean's at work and you don't want to call him home because you were too stubborn to ask the delivery guy for help. You look down at your belly in defeat. Your due date is three days from now and you feel useless.

"C'mon baby boy, you gotta come out. Mommy needs to do things. Please?" You try, rubbing your belly. Not even a kick. You sigh. You know if you try to bring the box in one more time you'll either hurt yourself or wet your pants. You shrug and leave the door open as you walk to the kitchen and get scissors from the drawer. If you can't carry the box in from the porch you'll just open it out there. You carry the scissors back and slide them over the tape on the box. You put them down and eagerly  flick the box open. Your mouth opens wide as you see the huge packages of diapers in different sizes, as well as bulk packages of baby wipes. You lift them up to reveal even more. You pull those ones out and underneath there's a variety of adorable tiny outfits in different sizes. On top there's an envelope with yours and Dean's names on it. You open it and feel a smile spread across your face as you read the note inside.

 

            **We know you said no baby shower but we wanted to get the baby some gifts.**

**We also know you're tight for money. So take them and suck it up.**

**Love,**

**The Gang xoxo**

 

You smile and look at the clothes, stopping yourself from looking at too many before Dean gets home. Now that the box is a little lighter you push it inside and to the living room. You put all the diapers back in and lay the note on the top. You get a glass of water and lounge on the couch, watching Netflix while you wait for Dean.

. . . . . . . .

You hear a car door shut outside and you stand by the door to wait. Dean opens the door and jumps a little when he sees you.

"Jesus, babe, you scared me." He admits. "What are you doing standing by the door?"

You kiss his cheek and grab his hand, leading him to the box.

"Look what our friends and family sent." You gush, showing him the box.

Dean's mouth opens much like yours did at the sheer size of the cardboard box, then wider when he sees its contents. 

"Holy shit." He marvels. He takes out the diaper and wipe packages and looks at the clothes. You give him the note and he smiles as he reads it. "This is too much."

"I know." You concur. "We need to call everyone to thank them." Dean nods in agreement. 

You spend the next little while calling 'the gang' and thanking them for the gifts. You try to offer them money to pay them back but give up after the first few calls because they just won't budge. After that you and Dean take the stuff up to the baby's now finished room and put the newborn diapers in the changing table with the couple of packs you already had. You put the rest of the larger ones in the closet as well as many of the wipes. You open the dresser and begin to put the clothing away, looking at each thing together. There are a lot of cute shirts and little jumpers with sayings about aunts and uncles, and of course about mommy and daddy. At the bottom there are a selection of the tiniest socks and shoes you've ever seen. They melt your heart. Apparently they melt Dean's as well because you hear him say 'Awwwww' and then giggle. He actually  _giggles._ You chuckle and give him a sweet, soft kiss.

 

 


	16. Additions/Extras

"Dean!" You yell, trying to sounds as calm as possible. "It's go time!"

You hear the shower turn off and Dean sprints out of the bathroom. He dresses in two seconds and is helping you down the stairs.

"The bag!" You exclaim. Dean curses and helps you to the bottom before sprinting back up the stairs to get the bag you'd packed for the hospital. Your water had broken. The baby is coming four days late but it's finally happening. You try to stay calm as you send everyone a group text with one word: LABOR!

Dean rushes down the stairs with the bag and helps you to the Impala. You get in and he closes the door, rushing to his side and getting in. He starts the car and rapidly backs out of the driveway. 

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" He asks quickly.

"I'm fine." You say around a deep breath.

"You're fine?" He exclaims, voice rising.

"No. I'm scared!" You admit, panicking.

Dean grasps your hand and you squeeze his fingers.

"Breathe, Y/N. We'll be there soon. Breathe." He tries to say calmly. You can hear the strain in his voice.

"Only if you breathe with me." You say. His eyes meet yours and you offer a weak smile.

You both do lamaze breathing as Dean speeds to the hospital.

. . . . . . 

You're given a wheelchair and Dean pushes you quickly toward the swinging doors that lead to the baby wing of the hospital. From the corner of your eye you see your huge hoard of friends burst through the door, including Ellen and Bobby. Their eyes all lock on you and they rush forward. The receptionist takes one look at how many people are following you to delivery and her face goes slack. She hurries over and shouts at your friends, telling them that only one more can come in with you and Dean. She looks at you with her bitch-face.

"Is there a mother or father you'd like to bring in?" She asks in her monotone voice.

You and Dean look at Ellen. "Ellen, you're our mom. You come in." You say.

Tears spring to Jo's eyes and Ellen's face softens. "It would be an honour."

Ellen, you, Dean, and your nurse head toward the doors in a hurry.

"We're having our baby!" You shout, lazily throwing your hands up into the air. You hear a chorus of cheers from your friends behind you. Just before you go through the doors you hear the receptionist being a  _complete_ bitch to your friends. You hear Jess and Jo say 'bitch' and 'skank' at the same time. You smirk and look over your shoulder to see Sam and Gabe pulling the girls away from the receptionist and into the waiting room. Then you're through the doors and on your way to the delivery room.

. . . .

"Ellen!" You whine. "It hurts!"

"I know, baby. The epidural is coming." She says soothingly as she strokes your hair. 

Dean is pacing the room, sweating. Ellen walks over to him and you see her tell him something before she comes back over to you and tries to calm you. Dean walks out of the room and you can hear him cussing out a nurse, asking where the 'hell the goddamn epidural' was.

"For god's sake, I told him to be nice about it!" Ellen hisses. "Dean Winchester, you get your ass back in this room." She barks.

Dean sulks in and takes Ellen's place while she goes to apologize to the nurse Dean just verbally harassed. Dean's strokes your hair jerkily and you swat his hand away. A pain hits your stomach and you grunt.

"It hurts! Fuck!" You shout.

"I know, I know...I..I don't know what to do..." Dean stutters, head swaying.

"Dean. Do  _not_ pass out. The birth hasn't even started yet. You are not going down now. Do you hear me, Winchester?!" You command. He nods slowly, blinking back into focus. "I need Ellen!" You exclaim.

Ellen rushes in with the doctor who finally gives you the epidural and checks how dilated you are.

"Not quite yet, Y/N." He says before flitting out of the room. 

You groan in pain and then sigh as it subsides a little. You're feeling little pain by the time the doctor comes in and checks you again.

"Okay. It's time to start pushing!" He announces.

Ellen kisses your forehead and then grasps one of your feet, pushing your leg up into position in a firm hold. A nurse does the same with your other leg and the doctor takes his place in the middle. Dean stays by your head and offers you his hand, which you take.

"Alright, Y/N, I want you to take a deep breath and then push!" The doctor says.

"I can't!" You scream.

"You  _can,_ hon." Ellen says firmly. "Just look at me and push."

You look into her eyes, take a deep breath, and push. The doctor counts to ten and then you take a break, breathing hard. A sheen of sweat breaks out all over your body. This goes on and you squeeze Dean's hand in a vice grip. He whispers reassurances into your ear in a shaky but loving voice. You push hard, grunting.

"One more big one, hon. He's almost out." Ellen says.

You push hard and gasp as you feel the end and hear a baby cry.

Everyone is talking to you but it's all white noise once you see your baby boy. He's placed into your arms and tears spill down your cheeks. He's wailing and crying but you couldn't care less. You instantly love him in a way you've never loved anything before.

Then the crying abruptly stops.

A hoarse gasp follows. Your eyes widen in panic as the doctor and nurses whisk your baby away from you. You look around desperately, trying to see what is happening.

"He's not breathing." You hear a nurse say.

Your ears start ringing painfully and you feel a panic attack coming on.

"M-my baby. What's..happening...?" You ask frantically, chest heaving. 

Ellen is saying something but you can't hear her over the sharp ringing in your ear drums. Everything goes black and the ringing stops. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving you with this little cliffhanger but that's all I have written for now...I'm working on it some more tonight or tomorrow though, so more should be posted soon!


	17. Additions/Extras

You wake up and look around. You're in a hospital room. You see Ellen standing beside you, looking concerned. It all comes rushing back.

"Where is he? Where's my son?" You cry out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Ellen coos, but there are tears in her eyes.

Your eyes focus a little more and you see Dean sitting in a chair beside your bed. He's staring blankly at the floor.

"Dean." You say. Nothing. "Dean? Dean!" Still nothing.

You grip his shoulder. "I need you, Green Eyes." you say hopelessly. His eyes snap up to yours and they're brimming with tears.

"Babe, he wasn't breathing...they-they took him away and I don't know...he's gone. He's-"

"Gone?" You croak out.

"No! I didn't mean  _gone._ Y/N I don't know. Nobody has come to tell us anything. I don't know if he's okay." Dean says quietly as he starts crying, tears running rapidly down his face. 

You grip Dean's hands, holding back your tears. He lays his head on your bed and squeezes your hands.

"Y/N I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to ask again if  _someone_ can tell us  _anything_." You hear Ellen say gently. You nod.  _  
_

"Dean, how long was I out?" You ask as calmly as possible.

Dean looks up and wipes at his eyes and face, clearly trying to calm down but failing miserably. "A couple of hours. Y/N I was so worried. I thought you were dying! I thought I was losing my family! I'm still worried. What if he's n-not okay..what if our son's not gonna-"

"No. Dean, no. I  _refuse_ to believe we live in a world where my innocent baby boy doesn't get to live." You say, trying to keep your voice level. "Please go see if you can help Ellen. I need to know what's going on." You say with a straight face.

Dean hesitates for a moment and then leaves, wiping at his eyes on the way. As soon as he's gone you swear you can feel your heart shatter. Sobs wrack your entire body and tears stream down your face. You stay like that for a long time, unable to feel anything but despair and worry. You're almost screaming from how hard you're sobbing. Your body is shaking.

"Y/N" 

Your eyes snap to the door and there's the doctor, holding a bundle in his arms. 

"Would you like to officially meet your baby boy?" He asks. 

You can't help it, you literally shout out in relief. New tears fall from your eyes as you nod eagerly. Tears of joy. The baby is placed in your arms and you look down at his small face, gently caressing your fingers over the soft tuft of light hair on the top of his head. You lean down and gingerly kiss his tiny forehead, breathing in his scent. 

Dean walks in then and sees the baby. He falls to his knees on the floor, a new wave of tears washing over his face as well. He tries to reign it in as he gets up and lays beside you on the bed. He looks down at his son as you pass him over, reluctant to let him go. You look up and close your eyes.

"Thank you, mom and dad, Mary and John. Thank you for watching over our boy." You whisper gently. You open your eyes and look into Dean's.

"Our son has four guardian angels to watch over him." Dean whispers to you with a brilliant smile. You smile back and return your gaze to your baby.

"I love you so much, Jensen." You say.

"Jensen. It fits." Dean grins.

"It fits." You agree.

. . . . . . 

Your doctor informs you that the baby is happy and healthy and you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Apparently complicated deliveries or otherwise are common in first time pregnancies. He wants you to stay a couple of extra days just so he can keep an eye on both of you.

Your friends file through the room in groups of two or three at a time, all with red eyes and tear-stained faces. First Bobby and Ellen, then Sam and Jess, followed by Jo and Gabe, Cas and Benny, and then Charlie, Kevin, and Ash. Your boss has flowers sent to your room as well and a teddy bear for Jensen. 

You sleep when you can and hold Jensen when you can't. You feel like you could stare at him for hours.

 

. . . . . . . .

 

"You ready?" Dean asks, holding out his hand.

"Yes!" You say, grabbing his hand and pulling yourself out of the hospital bed.

It's finally time for you and your family to go home. You and Dean had spent the last few days at the hospital with Jensen. Today the doctors are releasing you. Dean pushes a wheelchair over to you and you roll your eyes.

"Dean, I know you've been worried but I'm fine. I don't need a wheelchair." You assure him.

"You're right, I have been worried. But it's not me this time. The doctor says you have to leave in a chair. Everyone has to do it." Dean explains.

You reluctantly lower yourself into the chair and wait for Dean to place the baby in your arms. He takes your son out of his little plastic hospital bassinet and gives him a gentle kiss before handing him to you. Dean packs up the last few things into your bag and slings it over his shoulder before pushing you out of the room. You wave goodbye to the doctors and nurses before exiting the hospital to take your baby home.


	18. Additions/Extras

The next few weeks are a blur of visitors, sleepless nights, and a buttload of diapers.

You and Dean get into a routine and so does the baby. He eventually starts sleeping through the night and that means you and Dean can too. You take turns changing Jensen's diapers and you put him to bed together every night. You rock him back and forth while Dean sings 'Hey Jude' like his mom used to do for him. You managed to get Naomi to allow you to work from home so you could be with Jensen even when your maternity leave was over. Everything falls into place and you and your husband fall into parenthood easily, loving every minute of it. Before you know it Jensen's first birthday has arrived. You have a party for him with all of your loved ones and couple of other new parents you and Dean had met. It's a great party and Jensen loves it. You take a minute after everyone leaves to thank his 'guardian angels'.

 

. . . . . . 

 

When Jensen is two, Sam and Jess have a little baby girl. You and Dean are the godparents. Jess and Sam adjust to being parents just a quickly as you and Dean did and they are great at it.

 

. . . . . .

 

When Jensen is three and a half you find out that you're pregnant again. 

"We're having another baby." You say to Dean after putting Jensen to bed one night.

"What?!"

"Yeah! I found out yesterday." You tell him, unable to keep the smile off of your face.

Dean picks you up and spins you in a circle, releasing you to kiss you passionately. "Y/N that's freaking awesome!" He says with a smile.

"I think so too." You say as you kiss him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

. . . . . . 

With the new baby coming you and Dean decide to move to a house with another bedroom and less floors. You find a place that has three bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen/dining room, and two bathrooms all on one floor, and a finished basement as well.

You recruit your friends to help you move on a weekend while Jensen stays with Ellen and Bobby. You know you're having a boy so you go ahead and paint the baby's room and move all of Jensen's old furniture and clothing in. With everyone working together it only takes Saturday and half of Sunday to get everything set up. You bring Jensen home to see it on Sunday afternoon.

"What do you think, bud?" Dean asks after Jensen is through with running around the house looking around.

"I like it, dad." Jensen answers in his little voice.

"Awesome." Dean smiles, ruffling his son's hair.

Jensen has light hair and green eyes, just like Dean. He also has a light sprinkling of freckles just like his father. While you love seeing a mini Dean running around, you hope that your other son will look at least a little bit like you. 

. . . .

Later that night you lay in your big bed with your boys. Jensen had asked to sleep with 'mommy and daddy' that night and neither of you could resist his cute little face.

"Mommy, when is my brother gonna be here?" He asks sweetly.

"Very soon, honey. Are you excited to meet him?" You ask, stroking your son's hair lightly.

"Yes! I wanna be like daddy and uncle Sam. Best friends." Jensen states.

You look up at Dean and he smiles softly. "I want you and your brother to be best friends too." Dean says.

"We will be, daddy. Just like you and uncle Sam." Jensen says surely.

"Just like me and uncle Sam, buddy." Dean smiles. "Now it's time to go to sleep, pal. Right mommy?" Dean says, looking at you.

"Yes, time to sleep. Ah, wait! The baby's kicking. Wanna feel your brother moving around, Jensen?" You ask. Jensen nods eagerly and puts his hand on your belly. You move his hand around to the right spot and his eyes widen.

"I feel it! Hi baby brother!" He exclaims.

Dean laughs and puts his hand on your belly after Jensen is done. The wonder and love in Dean's eyes when he feels the kicks warms your heart. The baby settles and Dean takes his hand away, smiling brightly.

"Okay, baby. Time to go to sleep. Do you want a story?" You ask Jensen. 

"No, I want you and daddy to sing. The song grandma Mary did for dad." Jensen replies.

"You haven't asked for that in a while." Dean states.

"Grandma Ellen showed me pictures of grandma Mary and grandpa John yesterday. And your mommy and daddy too, momma. I wish I knew them. I wish they were still here." Jensen says sadly. 

"I wish you knew them too, sweetie. But I just know they're watching over you." You say with tears in your eyes. You look at Dean and his eyes are wet too.

"Mommy, daddy, don't cry! They're watching over you too!" Jensen says, sitting up and kissing yours and Dean's cheeks. "Can you sing the Grandma Mary song now?"

"Of course." Dean says, kissing Jensen's head. Dean nods at you and you both start singing quietly. 

**Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better...**

Jensen's asleep within seconds. You tuck the blankets up around him. 

"Goodnight, sweet boy." You whisper.

Dean reaches over your sleeping son and takes your hand. He leans over and kisses you before you both fall asleep.

 

. . . . . . . .

 

"Jensen Samuel Winchester, get your tiny butt down here!" You yell from the basement.

You hear small footsteps from above, coming to the stairs. They come down slowly and Jensen appears at the bottom, looking at you nervously.

"Excuse me, sir. Did you do this?" You ask firmly, gesturing to the wall covered in pen and marker, already knowing the obvious answer.

"Yes, mommy, I did." Jensen admits quietly.

"Why?"

"Because...'cause I want you to send me to my room instead of school. I'm sorry I'm a bad boy." Jensen's little chubby hands ball into fists and he begins crying.

You walk over and kneel in front of him, gently grasping his arms. "Oh, honey, you're not a bad boy. You're a sweet, sweet boy and I love you very much. But I told you not to draw on the walls and it upsets mommy when you don't listen." You say, tone softening.

"I'm sorry, mommy. But I don't want to start school! Wanna stay home with you!"

"Sweetie we're just signing you up for school right now. You don't have to go until next year if you don't want to, okay?"

"Okay." Jensen says. He wipes his eyes and smiles at you. You pick him up and hug him tight, walking back upstairs. 

You close the basement door behind you and set Jensen down. "I'll make some lunch and then we'll go get you signed up for next year, alright?" You ask him. He nods.

You give him a picture book to look at on the kitchen floor while you make food. 


	19. Additions/Extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna close it off with this last chapter. If I want to revisit this story I'll open it back up again but this is it for now. Thank you for reading again and thank you for the kudos, they warm my heart! :)

"Shit!" You curse as you're getting Jensen into the car for a play date. You feel your pants getting wet.

"Mommy! You said a bad word!"

"Sorry, honey. But the baby is coming!" You say quickly, unbuckling Jensen from his car seat.

"You went pee pee, mom!" He shouts, pointing at the wet spot on your pants from your water breaking.

"No, no. That's just what happens when a baby is coming." You explain.

"Ew!" Jensen scrunches his face up. You laugh a little.

You lead him into the house and call Jess. Her and Sam live a street over from you so they'll be here first out of everyone you could call. Jess brings their daughter, Mary, and picks up Jensen.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital!" She says, trying to help you into the car.

"It's okay, I called Dean. He's on his way." You say.

Jess argues that he won't be here fast enough but you don't budge. She finally gives up. You say bye to Jensen and assure him that he will see you and his new brother soon. Jess hugs you and says she'll see you later or tomorrow. 

Dean arrives shortly after Jess leaves and you hurry into the car. You both do lamaze breathing on the way to the hospital just like the first time.

. . . . 

When you arrive at the hospital all of your friends are there again, with the exception of Jess, who was home with the kids, and Ellen.

"Hey guys, where's Ellen?" You ask as you're put in a wheelchair.

"Business trip." Bobby says. "She sends her apologies, her love, and me to take her place. But I'm sure you don't need me in there while you're-"

"Come on, Bobby." You grab his arm and pull him with you and Dean.

"Balls." He grumbles.

Your friends laugh.

. . . .

"Stay with me, Dean. We're gonna be okay." You say to your husband between pushing.

Dean has decided to take Ellen's place this time, holding your leg and watching the birth. His face is white as a sheet but he's still conscious. Bobby is at your head, holding your hand.

"Push!" The doctor shouts. You obey, groaning.

"Good job, girl. You got it." Bobby says in his deep voice.

"One more push, sweetheart. Almost there!" Dean exclaims.

You push hard and hear the cries of your second child. He's placed in your arms and you cry. Bobby tried to hide it but he tears up too. You hold your baby for a few minutes before the doctor says they have to take him to the nursery for a while. You're reluctant to let him go but do it anyway, after some coaxing.

"Y/N, he's healthy. He'll be alright." The doctor assures you. You nod curtly.

. . . . . . . . 

"Just went to look at him. He's perfect." Dean tells you after going to look at your son through the nursery window.

You release the breath you didn't know you'd been holding. "Thank you." You whisper, looking up to the heavens.

Dean comes to lay beside you, putting a hand on your thigh. "How you feeling?"

"Fantastic." You smile.

"I told everyone his name. They wouldn't shut up." Dean says.

"Figures." You answer.

. . . . . . . .

Your son is brought in to you and placed into your arms. You look at his tiny body and the little plastic hospital band that reads:  _Jared Tristan Winchester._

You and Dean spend the rest of the day with everyone coming to visit and you spend the night watching Jared and changing his diapers. You're released the next morning and take Jared home to meet his brother. Jensen and Jess are already waiting in the house when you get there.

"My brother!" Jensen shouts as he shoots up from the couch at your arrival.

"Hey, bud. If you want to hold him you've gotta relax." Dean says kindly.

"Okay, daddy, I'm calm. Can I hold him now?" Jensen asks eagerly.

"Okay. Go sit on the couch." Dean answers, smiling lovingly.

Jensen sits on the couch and waits for you to bring Jared over. You walk slowly and gently place your younger son in Jensen's arms, careful to make sure he's positioned properly. You and Dean stand close by just in case something happens. 

"Hi, Jared." Jensen says quietly to the baby. "I'm your big brother. We're gonna be best friends."

You and Dean share a smile with Jess. 

"He's beautiful, guys." She says.

"Thanks, Jess." You smile.

Jensen says his arms are tired and Jess takes the baby from him, cooing at the small bundle.

Jensen pads over and Dean scoops him up. "Did you have fun with Auntie Jess and your cousin yesterday?"

"Yes." Jensen replies simply with a smile. He wiggles his legs like he does when he wants to be put down. Dean sets him down and he runs over to Jared and Jess. He kisses Jared's head and the baby grabs his finger. Jensen giggles with joy. Your chest swells with affection for your little boys.

Dean puts his arm around your waist and pulls you in, kissing the side of your head.

"Love you." He whispers.

"Love you, too." You whisper back, leaning into him.

 

. . . . . . . . . . .

 

Jared falls into a routine much like Jensen did as a baby. It was a little hectic sometimes with both kids but you and Dean managed just fine. Jensen always wanted to help with Jared, which was very cute. By the time Jared was one year old he and Jensen were, in fact, best friends. Jensen would talk to him about their grandparents that had passed on and he would show him pictures, even if Jared was too young to really see or understand. 

You and Dean had never been closer and you're happier than you ever thought you could be. The boys love spending time with you and their dad, as well as their aunts, uncles, and grandparents. You continue working from home, Jensen starts school, and it's just you and Jared during the day most of the time. You and Dean sing to Jared just like you did for Jensen. They're growing quickly. Jensen is growing to look like Dean still, but Jared looks more like you. The boys play together every day they get a chance and you couldn't be more pleased. Their brotherly bond has a strength that matches Sam and Dean's.

You love your little family to pieces.


End file.
